Legend of Si Xiang
by Red Demons Dragon
Summary: An ancient seal is weakening and four descendants from over the world need to destroy the evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Five Beginnings, Arrivals at Neo-Domino

~Key card: Fallen Angel Ira~

**"EVERYBODY LISTEN," the well known face of the Master of Ceremony appeared on the TV-screens all across Neo-Domino City, "the World Riding Duel Grand Prix is coming soon. Teams from every corner of the world are competing for the title of Grand Champion. And the winner will be crowned by our very own Hishino-sama, the organiser of this Grand Prix. RIDING DUEL, ACCELARATION!"**

~Team Fortress~  
>WRGP D-Wheel Maintenance Service<p>

"Laurence, would you please hurry up?" A muscular man, who wore his black hair in a ponytail, stood there with his arms crossed and shot a glance over to a smaller, thinner build guy with ash grey hair. The smaller guy ignored the comment while he continued working on the black and dark red D-Wheel. With one final nod towards the D-Wheel, he raised himself from the ground, while pushing his glasses back to their supposed place.  
>"Everything is all right, no parts shifted or damaged during the flight here. Will, go inform Joey that all the D-Wheels have been thoroughly checked."<br>"No need to, I'm here." A regular build guy appeared in the entrance, with a big grin on his face. "I take it that all of them have been checked up on now?"  
>Laurence gave a nod, which made his glasses slide to the tip of his nose again. He quickly pushed it back. "We still need to take them for a test round, just to be sure."<br>"FINALLY, it's about time we get to do something. We can take the D-Wheels for a spin, while we check out the city."  
>"Will has a good point with that."<br>Laurence gave Joey a curious glance, who answered with a shrug.  
>"You know what I mean, we better get to know the city. Else we would get lost when we try to get to our first match and we might get lucky and see some of the competition there. We did miss the big announcement party."<br>"Hey, what are you two waiting for? Grab your helmets and let's go off."  
>Joey and Laurence turned around, Will was already sitting on his D-Wheel with his helmet in his hands. He put on his helmet and revved the engine a few times.<br>"Sounds good."  
>Joey grabbed his own helmet and sat down on his own marine blue D-Wheel. Laurence pushed his glasses back up and followed the other two, taking place on his smaller black D-Wheel with some white highlights. The three of them sped onto the street.<br>"Just admit it Laurence, that fancy gadget of yours is broken. We don't know where we are." William was leaning over the steer of his D-Wheel, watching Laurence, who was carefully ticking away on his laptop, which was wired to his D-Wheel.

"I don't understand, it should be working without a problem according to the data. The only possible explanation I can think of is that the signal is being blocked somehow." Laurence scratched behind his head and shoved his glasses back to their place. "Maybe if I try this…"  
>Uninterested, William let his glance go from Laurence into the direction Joey had gone, looking for someone who might be able to<br>give them directions to get back to the hotel. In the distance he saw Joeys D-Wheel approach and to Williams surprise, someone was seated behind Joey.  
>A few moments later Joey pulled up next to Laurence, William let his gaze go to the co-rider, who was female, with dark brown boots that almost reached up to her knees, a short light blue miniskirt and a pink top. Her blond hair fell backwards as she took of the helmet and smiled at both William and Laurence while she adjusted it so it wouldn't cover her light brown eyes. While she was busy with her hair, a small necklace was revealed, with a crescent moon as pendant. Laurence gave a questioning look to Joey.<br>"Guys, this is Karen, she said she could get us back to the hotel and asked in exchange if we could drop her off there as well." William nodded and Laurence, with a frustrated sight closed his laptop and disconnected it from the D-Wheel.  
>"Let's go then, I want to see if I can resolve the problems back at the hotel." Joey glanced over to William, who shrugged as an answer.<br>"Laurence is a bit cranky about the fact that he isn't able to solve the problems, claiming something about a signal being blocked or something." Joey nodded to signal he got the intention of William, Laurence wouldn't be pleasant to talk with for the next couple of hours when they got back.  
>Both William and Laurence gave Joey signal that they would follow his lead and the three D-Wheels sped off, both Laurence and William being able to follow Karen's instructions thanks to the video screens. In a short amount of time, they had come back to the hotel.<br>"See, I told you it wasn't a hard route to remember…" The four of them were now standing in front of the hotel, Karen had just gotten of Joey's D-Wheel. "… well I should get going myself now. Thank you for the ride." With a small bow she showed her gratitude and while waving she walked in the direction of the street corner, while Team Fortress waved back and entered the D-Wheel garage once she turned around the corner.

~Team Flame Wing~  
>WRGP Duel Stadium – Duel Lane C<p>

Cristov sped through the empty stadium, following his two team mates that were duelling. His eyes darted from the brightly coloured motorbike D-Wheel to the driver, whose dark black hair came out from under her helmet and was flapping wildly with the wind, to the . Her field had two monsters present, one looked like a black goblet decorated with silver, bronze coloured wings sticking from the back and from the pedestal of the goblet all around stuck sharp metal pieces resembling flower petals. [ 2900 ATK] The other monster was a angelic being with black wings. It had a pair of smaller demonic horns on its forehead and wore a dark blue chest armour piece and dark blue leg protectors. Around the waist were the remains of what once was a white robe. [1900 ATK]  
>Her teammate only had a bipedal dragon on the field, covered in a scale armour with a dark red colour with it claws outstretched and small puffs of fire came out of its mouth. [1100 ATK].<br>Cristov turned his attention from the field to the one controlling the dragon.

"My turn."

Shirley – Hiita

3500 – LP – 2700

4 – SPC – 4

"I now have enough speed counters to activate this, Speed Spell – Half Seize. I select your Fallen Angel Superbia, its attack is halved and I gain an equal amount as what your monster lost."

Both Hiita and Fallen Angel Superbia started to glow, Superbia let his arms and wings hang as if he had no energy left, while Hiita smiled as his lifepoints went up [4150 LP].

"Next I summon Flamvell Grunika." He quickly threw the card on his Duel Disk.

A purple blue dragon wearing brown trousers and black shoulder patches, the edges being decorated by red fabric, from both the shoulder patches came a strap holding a emblem over the left part of its chest. On each side of the head a red wing shaped crest is attached, from his neck down between his wings a red flame waved wildly, just as the flame on tip of his tail. He eagerly flapped his wings [1700 ATK].

"Now, battle. Flamvell Grunika attack Fallen Angel Superbia." The dragon leaped forward, preparing to slash the Fallen Angel.

"Trap card open, Fallen Angel's Bewitchment." On Shirley's side of the field a trap card opened up, from it a blond ghostly angel with black wings appeared, he flew forward and softly guided Flamvell Grunika in the direction of Fallen Angel Ira.  
>"My trap card allows me to redirect a attack if you select a Dark Fairy as an attack target. I protect my Superbia and you lose your dragon. Now Ira, destroy Flamvelll Grunika." Ira with a gleeful smile flapped his wings and several feathers shot from it, destroying Grunika before it even came close. Hiita calmly shrugged as his lifepoints dropped. [3950 LP].<p>

"I switch Flamvell Dragunov to defence and set this card." The dragon crouched down, using his wings as a shield before him [ 200 DEF] and a face-down card appeared behind it.

"Your turn."

Shirley – Hiita

3500 – LP – 3950

5 – SPC – 5

"Draw" Shirley picked up the card from her deck, looked at it and added it to her hand.

"Battle, Fallen Angel Superbia attack Flamvell Dragnov." Superbia flew forward to Flamvell Dragnov and tore it easily apart with its claws.

In his last moment, Dragnov shot a fireball at Shirley and her D-Wheel for a moment was engulfed by flames, Shirley let out a small yelp as her lifepoints were reduced [3000 LP].

"You activated Flamvell Dragnovs ability, when it is destroyed by battle it deals 500 points of damage."

"500 points is not much of a cost to rid myself of your monsters. Fallen Angel Ira, direct attack. Dark Feather Rain!" Fallen Angel Ira flew up, pulled his wings backwards and with a powerful thrust blasted forward, a rain of feathers fell down aimed at Hiita.

"You are not the only one who can use trap cards. Reveal trap, Magic Cylinder. You know what it does, it negates your attack and deals damage equal as your monster's attack." Two tubes appeared on the field; one pointed up to the sky towards the attack that was coming in, the other to Shirley. The attack was sucked in and then blasted towards Shirley. She let out a scream as the attack hit her and started to slip with her D-Wheel [1100 LP]. Cristov and Hiita glanced to each other worried, but Shirley had her D-Wheel under control again.

"There is nothing else left, I end my turn."

Shirley – Hiita

1100 – LP – 3950

6 – SPC – 6

"Draw." A amused smile appeared on Hiita's face.

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon." A serpentine dragon appeared, its body was completely covered by flames except for the belly, what looked like cracked brown volcanic stone. It green eyes focused menacingly on Shirley and it let out a terrifying hiss [1500 ATK].

"Solar Flare Dragon, destroy Fallen Angel Superbia. Go, Solar Burst!" The Solar Flare Dragon raised his head, opening his mouth wide open and a small started to charge in it. As the ball started to grow bigger, its colours started change from bright white to the yellow orange colour of the sun. Solar Flare Dragon made a throwing movement with his head and the small sun sped towards Fallen Angel Superbia.

"Trap card open, Angel Fallen into Darkness!" Shirley raised her hand as the trap card shot open. "First I release a Fairy-type from my side of the field, I select Fallen Angel Superbia." The shadow that Fallen Angel Superbia casted on the road, started to grow darker, slowly extending upwards until it covered all of the Fallen Angel's body. Solar Flare Dragon's attack hit the caught Superbia, but the attack was absorbed into it. Suddenly it collapsed and only the shadow pool was left. "Now I can summon a monster from my hand with a certain requirements. Luckily, this one fits them perfectly. Rise, Fallen Angel Asmodeus!" Shirley slapped a card from her hand on her disk and something started to stir.

Slowly a pair of dark purple coloured wings raised from the dark pool, followed by a head, who was completely covered by a silver masked with a small pair of white wings on the back of it and a big red jewel between the olive green eyes. Its black hair was raised upwards. The upper body was clad in a black armour, with the edges being silver coloured, the shoulder pieces had their edges curled up as dangerous spikes. His lower body was covered with a white robe, the only ornament being the metal chains around his waist [3000 ATK].

Hiita starred at the new monster.

"Damn, that is a powerhouse. I place a card and I end my turn." As he announced it, from Solar Flare Dragons body came a gusts of flames hitting Shirley. She grinned her teeth together when she took the hit. [600 LP]

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, at the end of my turns Solar Flare Dragon deals 500 damage to my opponent."

Shirley – Hiita

600 – LP – 3950

7 – SPC – 7

"Draw, it's time to turn the tables. First off, Fallen Angel Asmodeus monster effect activates. I select a Fairy from my deck and then send it to the graveyard. I send my Fallen Angel Ede Arai." The card shot from the deck, Shirley picked it up and showed it to Hiita. Finally she let it slide into her graveyard slot.

"Now since I have 7 Speed Counters, I have enough Speed Counters to activate this, Speed Spell – Dark Rebirth!" She placed the card in her Duel Disk. As it shot up on the field, a dark aura emitted from it. From it a claw extended, first seemingly grabbing around aimlessly, then it shot forward and grabbed Fallen Angel Ira.  
>"My Spell allows me to sacrifice a Fallen Angel from my side of the field and Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, who is double the level of the released monster. Rise once again, Fallen Angel Superbia." The claw dragged Fallen Angel Ira towards the card, who accepted his fate without fighting it. When Ira disappeared, the cards dark aura became visible and with a burst the goblet shaped Fallen Angel returned on the field. Immediately, the inside of the goblet started to glow and slowly a pair of dark silver wings raised from it. The demonic head that followed it had two horns bending forwards and a piece of black armour between them, which ran down to the back of its neck. It joined the chest armour, which was made of one big piece, covering it shoulders and all the edges were decorated with a dark pink colour. The lower arms were protected by the same piece of armour, these with a big gem resting at the start of the massive hands. It wore a white robe around its legs, who was torn from its above its knees and kept in place by chains. The rest of the legs were clad in the same armour, the feet ending in sharp edges.<br>"When Fallen Angel Superbia is special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon a Fallen Angel from my graveyard. I introduce the monster I send to the graveyard earlier this turn. Fallen Angel Ede Arai!." Fallen Angel Ede Arai slowly descended, with a malevolent smile.[2300 ATK]

"Now due to Dark Rebirth, Superbia will be unable to deal battle damage to you, but your monster is not safe. Superbia, attack. Dark Pride!" The claws of the Fallen Angel were covered in a dark aura as it lunged forward and slashed through Solar Flare Dragon, who fell down in pieces.

A trap card shot up on Hiita's side of the field as Fallen Angel Superbia lunged forward. "Reveal trap, Backfire! Whenever you destroy a Fire monster on my side of the field you are dealt 500 points of damage." As Solar Flare Dragon was slashed to pieces, the parts were absorbed by the trap card and blasted a fireball to Shirley.

Shirley clutched held on tight, making sure that this time she wouldn't start swaying because of being dealt damage. She smirked as the fireball vanished. [100 LP]

"So close to defeating me, but you have no monster to protect you. There is no possible way you can survive this turn. Fallen Angel Ede Arai, attack directly." Ede Arai hang in the air for a moment and suddenly flew towards Hiita, slashed him and flew back in one swift motion.[1650 LP]

"Fallen Angel Asmodeus, bring it to a end. Lustful Strike!"

Fallen Angel Asmodeus calmly flew towards Hiita and slashed him. [0 LP]

Hiita's D-Wheel started to poor out steam and its speed decreased quickly.

The three of them followed the track back to the arena. Hiita stopped in the pit and took off his helmet, revealing his short blond hair, while his eyes darted from Shirley to Cristov. Both Cristov and Shirley took off their helmets; Shirley's black hair fell down completely and a few strings fell before her eyes, which she put behind her ear. Cristov's short red hair formed a contrast to Shirley's dark hair.  
>"Ugh, I still can't get used to the driving suit." Shirley got of her D-Wheel and parked it. Then she turned to Hiita and Cristov, who were doing the same, and put her hands on her hips. "So, how did I do?"<br>Cristov gave a thumps up in response. "Your handling of the D-Wheel has improved a lot, considering this is the second duel you do without auto-pilot." Hiita nodded in approval.  
>"You have beaten my prided deck fair and square, Shirley-san." He made a slight bow towards her, Shirley started to giggle in response.<br>"I can't get used to these differences of how you guys act over here and how people are back in the US, right Cristov?" Shirley turned to Cristov, who was starring off to Neo Domino's silhouette. "Cristov?"  
>"Tomorrow….tomorrow, is the big day. We will show the world what we can do. We will show people our strength and win the Grand Prix."<p>

~Team Ancestral Dragons~  
>WRGP Duel Arena – Main Duel Lane<p>

"Come on Nemuru-chan, we need to hurry. You are not even wearing your Riding suit." Nemuru looked up to the man that was talking to her, her ice blue eyes lifting up from the pages of her book. His appearance had a calming aura, which was strengthened by his friendly smile and the brown hair that was pointing in every direction.  
>"Why would I, Koushaku-kun? We are going for a spin on the D-Wheel, to test out the track you say. I much rather stay here and continue reading."<br>Koushaku sighted and take a look at the book. He couldn't see the title as the sleeves of her kimono covered it. "You aren't researching about that family myth of mine, are you?"  
>"If you didn't want to pick my interest, you shouldn't have told me about it. Besides I would have found it at some point, myths were Gods turn human and form a lineage are very rare and thus one of the most interesting." Nemuru lowered her head as she continued reading.<br>"Well, can't help it if you don't want to. Tozaru-kun, let's go." Tozaru looked up from his D-wheel, as he was cleaning up the handles.  
>"Nemuru-chan isn't coming?" Koushaku shook his head and pointed to a small red furred ball in the corner.<br>"Nemuru-chan will keep Daiichi-kun company." Hearing his name, the ball started to move as Daiichi got on his legs, revealing himself in full length, the red fur on his back and head went over into white on his sides, the tail was playfully curled up the tip touching almost the base of the tail. Daiichi barked a few times, showing that he heard his name and started to wag his tail. Nemuru looked up from her book and smiled at Daiichi, who immediately came towards her to see if he could get attention from her. Koushaku and Tozaru got on their D-Wheels and signalled a goodbye to Nemuru, who waved back at them as they sped off. She starred off in the distance, while rubbing Daiichi on his head.  
>"Daiichi-kun, you're glad that you have some company don't you?" A happy bark confirmed this, though Daiichi was unrelated to the name of Team Ancestral Dragon, he is the team's mascot and Koushakus pet. Nemuru smiled as her eyes slowly moved back to the book.<p>

"Koushaku-kun, are you sure it was alright to leave Nemuru-chan behind?" Tozaru moved a bit faster to catch up with Koushaku as they both sped over one of the several tracks specially made for the WRGP. At first Koushaku didn't seem to have heard Tozaru at all.  
>"Tozaru-kun, you know how she is. Besides, she is probably the last of us who needs training on handling the D-Wheel. She was practically raised on it." Koushaku shot a glance at Tozaru, who met the glance and gave a nod. Both of them revved their engines and aimed to go through the next corner as the first. Tozaru barely made it, but instead of initiating a duel after passing through, they both revved their engines again and went full speed to the next corner, once again Tozaru took the first corner.<br>After several laps, the two D-Wheels came back in. Tozaru grinned at Koushaku while he took of his helmet. Koushaku gave him a thumb up. Nemuru was still petting Daiichi, who now was looking at the two arrivals happily wagging his tail and giving some loud and happy barks. Koushaku puts his helm down on the seat of his D-Wheel and lowered himself on his knees, signalling for Daiichi to come. Daiichi leaped forward, putting his front paws on Koushakus shoulder and licked him in the face. Tozaru snickered at this.  
>"Hey, Koushaku-kun are we going to keep our usual duel order?" Nemuru looked up at Tozaru, seemingly surprised at the question. Koushaku put the down the legs of Daiichi and looked to Tozaru.<br>"For the moment yes, but we should do the usual background checks on the opponents and adapt to it."  
>"The usual then," Nemuru softly muttered, "Can we go now? This isn't a really comfortable seat."<br>The two boys nodded to her request and started to prepare to leave the track. Nemuru got up and straightened her kimono and slapped a few times on her upper leg to get Daiichi to her so that he wouldn't be in the way. Koushaku and Tozaru quickly grabbed their bags and placed their D-Wheels in their own separate section in the maintenance area.  
>Nemuru was waiting outside, starring at the setting sun when both of them emerged from the Arena. She smiled as Daiichi happily jumped up against Koushaku.<br>"I will be leaving you two now, I'm going to see my grandparents before I head home." With a bow and waving while she turned around, she calmly walked away.  
>"Send them our regards, Nemuru-chan." Tozaru waved back, attracting Daiichi's attention and who started to playfully snap at Tozaru's hand while jumping up at it. Koushaku gave a nod and a small wave with his hand as confirmation.<br>"See you tomorrow, be on time."  
>"I will"<p>

~Team La Nature Savage~  
>Hoshino Hotel<p>

"C'est incroyable, je n'ai pas dit, Nicole que je n'ai pas des choses de luxe!" Marie shot an furious look to her companion. Nicole shrugged at this outburst and calmly entered the hotel.  
>"Je n'ai fait pas quelque chose, c'est l'hôtel pour tout les participants du Grand Prix." Nicole eyes scanned the entrance hall of the hotel and she was pleased with what she saw. The hall was big, with some luxurious red sofa's in the middle for waiting guests, the floor was clearly made of marble and was so clean that you could see your own reflection. Finally her eyes fell on the counter where they are supposed to check in, frowned a bit at the clearly digitalized methods, she was fond of the older hotels with their keys system. Marie entered after Nicole and was followed by a third female. She looked anxiously at Marie.<br>"Marie, ce n'est pas la faute de Nicole et nous n'avons pas de payer pour le logement et…" Jeanne stopped as Marie raised her hand to signal to stop talking.  
>"La faute, ce n'est pas relevant. Nous avons une autre problème. Nous ne parlons pas le langue de Japon." Jeanne and Nicole nodded in agreement, their only hope was if there was a translator or that the cleric spoke French. Suddenly Nicole's jaw dropped open as she starred at the elevator. She pointed at the person coming out and Jeanne and Marie looked at who she was pointing. A female with long blond hair with a few bangs that curled away horizontally from her face, wearing a white one piece riding suit with red accents running down her arms and calves and had grey coloured padding on her shoulders and knees.<br>"Ce n'est pas possible..C'est Sherry Leblanc, elle peut nous aider." Before Jeanne and Marie could stop her, Nicole was waving her arms and shouting Sherry's name. Sherry turned around, with an expression of annoyance. Nicole was oblivious to it and rushed towards her. As soon as she started talking French with Sherry her expression softened a bit. Both Marie and Jeanne sighted at the display that their friend gave, but they were relieved to hear from Nicole when she returned that Sherry told her that the cleric spoke a little French, sufficient enough to get their rooms.  
>About fifteen minutes later, Nicole let herself fall down on her bed, relieved at the fact they were finally there. Marie was admiring the view of the city and noticed that they could see the bridge connecting Satellite and Neo-Domino City from here, yet Satellite was hidden from view unless she hang out of the window. Her eyes moved to the Duel Lanes that were in use, her thoughts skipping to the upcoming weeks of the WRGP. Dark thunderclouds started to cover the setting sun and Marie turned to her teammates. Nicole had fallen asleep still with her clothes on, Jeanne was putting a blanket over her and gave a friendly smile as Nicole seemed to mutter something inaudible in her sleep. Jeanne then signaled that she would be heading of to sleep, not wanting to wake Nicole. Marie smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friend. She threw a look to the now darkened sky.<br>"Arriver ici, c'est une fin et une ouverture..."

~Hoshino Residence~

"Hoshino-sama, your tea." A man with neatly cut black hair and wearing a black tuxedo place a teacup and a small teapot on the desk. He then looked at the man who he served, the shades of grey were starting to show in the dark brown hair, the face showing signs of weariness of age and a busy life, yet they dark brown eyes sparkled with life still. Hishino turned around and waved to his servant to leave. As he heard the door close behind the servant he looked outside again as a thunderbolt brightened the sky and illuminated everything with an eerie light.  
>"It's starting."<p>

~Key card: Fallen Angel Ira~

**Cristov: It's starting, the WRGP is finally starting. Everything we worked for, tomorrow at "PRELIMINARIES, 4 BATTLES FOR ENTERY"! RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!**

* * *

><p>Author's note: This has been a work of fiction in the works for ages now, due to lack of time to plan and the amount of planning it needed. This is also my first big fanfic, so bear with me. Finally, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I do own the OC's and thank some friends for the help with custom cards.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Preliminaries, Four Battles for entry!

~Key Card: Speed World 2~

**The sun rose from behind Neo Domino Stadium, slowly enveloping Neo-Domino City in its warm embrace. Only the earlier risers could see this scenery, one of them standing on the highest tower of Neo-Domino City, watching as the sun banished the cold chill of the night and the light of the other stars and the moon. As the sun raised higher, the figure turned around and entered the building.**

All the screens in Neo-Domino City showed duels from previously given tournaments, including the shocking scene's that had taken place during the Fortune Cup. Most people didn't even glance at the screens, more waiting for the Master of Ceremonies making the announcement that the preliminaries were starting. Finally the replay was stopped and the Neo Domino Stadium appeared on screen, the camera concentrating mostly on the sphere in the centre.

Meanwhile, in the Neo Domino Stadium, all of the contestants were gathered in the central elevation waiting for the opening. The Master of Ceremonies, barely containing his enthusiasm, waited for signal that he could get on stage to open the WRGP. Finally getting his signal, he raised the microphone to his mouth, raising up at such a speed that his pompadour went up and down as he was fully raised.  
>"Everybody listen! Today is the big day, Neo Domino's newest tournament The World Riding Duel Grand Prix, made possible by the currently most wealthy man of Neo Domino, Hoshino Kousuke-sama!" The Master of Ceremonies made an elaborate hand gesture and the camera shifted to an man that was clearly in his mid forties, yet his eyes showed that he had endured much over the years, his short black hair was neatly cut in one length and worn in a way suited for a businessman. He was wearing a traditional black suit with a white shirt and a small black tie. He made a small bow towards the camera as it was pointed to him.<br>"Thank you everyone for participating in this tournament and give your best to make this a World Riding Duel Grand Prix to remember."  
>The camera moved back to the Master of Ceremonies, who put the microphone even closer to his mouth and took a step back from the camera.<br>"Now, this is how the WRGP will be done. First we start with the knockout rounds to reduce the amount of contestants to sixteen, this means that each team will have to score five victories in a row. If you lose, your out of the race. Then the remaining sixteen, will be put in four pools, to decide who get to the quarter finals, the top two of each pool pass through to the quarter finals and then its back to knockout matches till we have the very champion of the Hoshino World Riding Duel Grand Prix."  
>Slowly the sounds of talking came from both the contestants and the public, as the screen flicked off. Suddenly it sprung on again.<br>"Oh yes, the preliminaries, only the team leader duels. One match, one chance each to make it."  
>Different sounds echoed in the stadium, most of the contestants approved of this, the strain on their team would be far less. The public sounded displeased over the fact that they had to wait for the more spectacular duels. Then, the voice of Hoshino passed through the stadium.<br>"Will all the contestants go to their designated duel lanes, the preliminaries will start in 15 minutes."

The crowd turned silent, the displeasure quickly being swept away by the excitement for the start of the WRGP. The centre of the Neo Domino Stadium emptied quickly, as the teams left. Outside the sounds of the Duel Lanes being lifted in preparation could be heard. As the time elapsed the crowd grew more and more anxious, until finally, the face of MC appeared on the globe screen in the centre of the stadium and many screens across Neo Domino.  
>"Let's begin. RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"<p>

"So, Smith-san, anything out of the ordinary happened today?" Hoshino was sitting in his office, behind is ebony wood desk, some holographic screens were above the desk, but they were shoved aside so that he could talk with the man sitting in front of him. The man had messy, seemingly un kept dark brown hair, which hang in strands. His face was that of an man in his forties who still had a lot of life in him. Wearing a lab coat, which was closed, he sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, with a mindful expression.  
>"I'm sorry Hoshino-sama, no special readings outside normal duel activity ones. I don't think the ones you are looking for have been pushed far enough or in worst case, were eliminated quite quickly from the tournament."<br>Hoshino stood up, pacing in the room, finally stopping and stared at the final duels being completed in the distance.  
>"No, they will definitely make it to the final sixteen. Smith-san, you can go now."<br>Smith stood up and with a slight bow, walked out of the business office to return to his own laboratory.

~Team La Nature Savage~

Marie bit on her lower lip, starring at her opponent. Her last attempt to gain control over the duel had failed and had ended up with her getting caught in her opponent's Shadow Spell. On the other side, a mechanized dragon with his three lasers aimed at her Naturia Beast, the white tiger was captured in chains and Lady Panther, who was crouching down and held her shield in front of herself.

Marie – Opponent

1200 LP – 1500 LP

8 SPC – 8 SPC

"Draw" Her opponent smirked and placed the card into his hand.  
>"First I activate the effect of my Barrel Dragon." The three guns of the Barrel Dragon started to charge up, glowing brighter at their bases. Suddenly the left one started to sputter and dimmed.<br>"Ha, two of the three is still good enough. Destroy Lady Panther!" The two remaining guns shot Lady Panther, who fell backwards and disintegrated into thousands of pixels.  
>"Now for my actual attack, Barrel Dragon, destroy Naturia Beast!" This time the shots were fired without charging, all three of the bullets hit Naturia Beast, who let out a pained growl as he vanished from the field, and one passed through and hit Marie as well, who clutched her teeth together, unwilling to show any discomfort caused by her opponents attacks. [100 LP]<br>"When one of my beasts is destroyed, I can remove two beasts from my graveyard to special summon my Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest!"  
>Marie pocketed two cards that shot out of her graveyard, as she placed a card onto her Duel Disk. A yellow coloured baboon appeared, walking on his hind legs, wearing a grey coloured armour and aiming an arrow at her opponent, showing his fangs at the same time. [2600 ATK]<br>"Better make this turn worthwhile of you, you are below the safety line. I end my turn."

Marie – Opponent

100 LP – 1500 LP

9 SPC – 9 SPC

"Oh I'm going to make it worthwhile, you won't get your next turn. Draw!" Marie placed the drawn card into her hand, picked the now middle one and placed it onto the field.  
>"I call to my aid, Rescue Cat!" A small white kitten with black and grey stripes appeared, wearing a small yellow rescue helmet, with its ears coming through special made holes for it, and around its neck there was a whistle. With big and bright blue eyes it starred at Yellow Baboon and then to Marie.<br>"I activate Rescue Cats effect. By giving her up, I can special summon two level three or lower Beasts from my deck. Crier pour aide[1]!" The small kitten gave a firm nod, seemingly jumped of the field while blowing the small whistle. As she vanished from the field, two new monsters appeared, one small white mouse wearing a collar with padlock and a key, while his tail tip ends in a small key shape [100 ATK] and one small black blob with a yellow face.[100 ATK].  
>"Now, I tune my level one Key Mouse to my level seven Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest and my level one Moja." The Key Mouse transformed into a light green ring, Yellow Baboon and Moja jumped up and passed through the ring, both of the vanishing and a total of eight stars appeared.<p>

_Lion dormant des forêts, défenseur des bêtes et des plantes. Élevas te triomphant en combat! _

_Appel de Synchro!_

_Rugir, Dragolion Naturia!_

A large lion appeared on the field, but its manes were light red flower petals, its body covered by green leaves covering each other as scales and the tip of the tail ended in a large rose bulb. [3000 ATK]  
>"Ha, it's strong enough to take out my Barrel Dragon but you can't win. Victory is mi…"<br>"Speed Spell – Final Attack!" Marie interrupted her opponent without giving him even a look.  
>"Final Attack can only be activated when I have eight or more speed counters. It doubles the attack of my monster, but it cannot declare a direct attack and is destroyed at the end of the turn. Considering the circumstances, there is no end of the turn." Naturia Leodrake roared as his attack score doubled. [6000 ATK]<br>"Battle, Naturia Leodrake attack Barrel Dragon! Déchaînement de la nature![2]" The large lion pounced onto the Barrel Dragon, digging his claws into the metal until it cracked. Finally the Barrel Dragon shattered, shards of metal flew everywhere, hitting the opponent, who let go of an angry grumble as his life points hit zero and his D-Wheel started to slow down and pouring out steam. From the pit, her teammates started cheering. This was the fifth victory so they made it past the preliminaries.

~Team Flame Wing~

"I knew it, you had some trick up your sleeve." Cristov grinned, his opponent just had stopped what would have been a game ending attack with a Battle Fader. "Show me what you have got and try and beat me." The Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys flapped its flaming wings defiantly, as if to further increase the taunting words of Cristov.  
>His opponent grumbled angrily, drawing silently.<p>

Cristov – Opponent

2400 LP – 2100 LP

5 SPC – 5 SPC

"I release my Battle Fader to advance summon Ambitious Gofer" The small pendulum shaped fiend vanished into a light and out of that light came a large floating head, with deep bubbly red skin and seemed to lack the upper part of his skull, something that seemed to be his brains being left exposed. [2400 ATK]  
>"Ambitious Gofer monster effect, I can destroy up to two monsters you have. But there is a slight catch, you can negate this effect if you reveal a monster in your hand." Cristov smirked and glanced at his hand, there was a monster present but he didn't need to negate it.<br>"No, I think I will allow you to destroy my Phoenix." His opponent shot a worried glance at him, but by that time Ambitious Gofer had shot out lightening from its exposed brain, hitting the Sacred Phoenix who burst into pixels.  
>"Since your field is open now, Ambitious Gofer attack him directly." The same lightening that destroyed Sacred Phoenix shot towards Cristov. He smirked and raised his hand to signal an activation of a face down card.<br>"Trap card open, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! By discarding a card," Cristov revealed the card to his opponent, Hand of Nephthys, and placed it into the graveyard slot, "I can send one card on your side of the field to the top of your deck, guess what I am hitting with it." A blast of wind with small cinders blasted from the card, sending Ambitious Gofer flying from the field.  
>"I don't understand, you could have stopped my Ambitious Gofers effect…why didn't you?" The confusions was visible on the opponents face quiet clearly. Cristov started to laugh.<br>"Shape up your knowledge, a phoenix is always reborn." His opponent seemed to realize something and grinned.  
>"Well then, I will place one card face down and end my turn" A card appeared next to his D-Wheel and vanished again.<p>

Cristov – Opponent

2400 LP – 2100 LP

6 SPC – 6 SPC

"Draw, now for the effect of my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. If it was destroyed by a card effect, during my Standby Phase, I can bring it back from the graveyard. Rise from your ashes, Sacred Phoenix of Nepthtys!" A firestorm appeared on the field, slowly expanding, revealing the silhouette of a bird in it, with one powerful trust of its wings, the fire burst, revealing the gold armour that covered its body. At the same time, the set cards on both sides of the fields broke into shatters.  
>"What happened?"<br>"Sacred Phoenix' second effect, when its special summoned by its own effect, it destroys all the spell and trap cards on the field. Meaning your last defence is taken out. Sacred Phoenix attack him directly. Sacred Fire!" The Sacred Phoenix shot up into the air and dive bombed into Cristov's opponent. [0 LP]  
>The engine of the D-Wheel started pour steam out and slowed down to a stand still. Cristov went on without a glance to the pit, Shirley and Hiita were waiting for him there.<br>"Guys, I have great news. We are passed our preliminaries. Now we can get serious." With a big smile, he pulled of his helmet and put it down in front of him on the seat, resting with one arm on it, he made a victory sign to both his teammates.

~Team Fortress~

Joey smiled, this duel was his. He managed to destroy his opponents field on his last turn and the hand of his opponent had been depleted to nothing. Joey's only monster was a mechanical turtle, which carried a launching system on his back. It laid crouched holding in a defensive position. [2000 DEF]

Joey – Opponent

3200 LP – 1000 LP

8 SPC – 3 SPC

"Draw." His opponent frowned at the drawn card and shook his head. Clearly it was something useless.  
>"I activate the effect of Speed World 2, by spending 7 Speed Counters, I draw 1 card." An expression of hopelessness appeared on his face. "I summon Shining Angel in def. Turn End." An human wearing a toga, with a golden rope around his waste and golden bracelets around his arms, closed his two pair of feathered wings that sprout from his back so that they covered him. [800 DEF]<p>

Joey – Opponent

3200 LP – 1000 LP

9 SPC – 4 SPC

"Draw. I summon Don Turtle in attack position." A small turtle shell appeared on the field, from the head entry two bright yellow eyes shone as if their were headlights, around the shell was a necklace with aquamarine beads and a golden pendant with small bars hanging from it. The front of the shell had a deep red symbol painted on it, seemingly being a Kanji symbol. [1100 ATK]  
>"Don Turtle's effect, when it is successfully normal summoned, I can special summon as many from my hand as I can. I only have one but that is more then enough." A second Don Turtle appeared onto the field. Joey's opponent let his head hang, realizing that he wouldn't make it past this turn.<br>"Catapult Turtle's effect, by tributing one of my monsters I can deal half of its attack as damage to you. Catapult Turtle, load the first Don Turtle." One of the Don Turtles moved onto the launching platform on Catapult Turtles back, who aimed at the opponent.  
>"Fire!" The turtle shell shot out of the platform, hitting the opponent, who started to sway dangerously from the impact. [450 LP]<br>"Load the second shot and finish it." The second Don Turtle was placed on the launching platform and was launched. The impact again made the D-Wheel sway, the danger of crashing was hardly present as the speed rapidly diminished as the D-Wheel started to pour out steam and came to a standstill. Joey stopped as well and walked to his opponent, giving him a hand.  
>"Great duel" His opponent accepted the handshake and nodded in approval. Then he turned his D-Wheel and headed back to his teammates. Joey took his own D-Wheel back to his crew pit, Laurence and William were both waiting for him there to celebrate their fifth victory.<p>

~Team Ancestral Dragons~

A tall human with blue hair stood on Koushaku's side, the human had a pair of blue dragon-like wings, with the membrane red, wearing a blue bird mask on his head the beak of it extended it, shading his eyes. The clothing was dark blue trimmed at the ends with gold, the boots had a small fur end on top of them and around his waist a golden belt with a blue cloth dropping at front and his backside. In his hands he held a bow and arrow, the arrow was slightly oddly shaped, the tip of it slightly resembling a trident, the end of the arrow also ending in a sharp point. [2100 ATK]  
>On his opponent side there was a knight, completely clad in a dark armour. On the left arm, the plating extended into a sword and on the right arm the plating was a lot broader to form a shield. [1800 ATK]<p>

Koushaku – Opponent

200 LP – 1300 LP

3 SPC – 6 SPC

"Draw, time to get down to business. I summon the tuner monster, Dragunity Black Spear!" A small black dragon flew onto the field, the head was shaped in the form of a spear tip. His chest, stomach and the edges of his head were all of the same silver colour. In front of the middle of his eyes there was a small green gem placed and his wings sprouted from his hips, with a dark orange membrane. It roared one time at his foe. [1000 ATK]  
>"A tuner monster, don't tell me, a synchro summon?"<br>"Later, first I am activating Dragunity Black Spear's effect, by releasing a Dragunity Dragon type, I can special summon a level four or lower Winged Beast from my graveyard." Dragunity Black Spear vanished from the field and was replaced by a female, with white wings, consisting of vertical layers fitting together, except for the top part which had a jade green colour. Wearing an helmet resembling the head of a dragonfly, in the same jade green with big yellow eyes on the sides, a white piece of clothing covered her mouth and nose and from under her helmet light brown hair fell out. Her clothing was a white dress with the skirt only coming half way to her knees, the sides of it having a texture and colour resembling chainmail. Her feet and hand were covered in wounded gold coloured leather straps and she wielded two small blades, one in each hand. She crouched down holding her arms defensively in front of her. [1200 DEF]  
>"Next, Dragunity Militum her effect, once per turn I can special summon an equipped Dragunity to the field. I special summon Dragunity Corsesca." The arrow that was held by Dragunity Angus was replaced by a more regular one and in a burst a small flesh coloured dragon burst on the field, on the top of his head is his dark blue plating that runs from his back onto his head ended into a trident shape. His yellow eyes stared eagerly at Gearfried, thirsting to rip him apart. [800 ATK]<br>"Now, I tune my level one Dragunity Corsesca to my level five Dragunity Angus!" Dragunity Corsesca transformed into a light green ring, Dragunity Angus shot up passing through the ring and a total of 6 bright stars appeared as he vanished.

_Aku no okami ga hoeshita toki, kuriin no eiyuu no yari ga awareru to kinjirareu taiki o hikisaite! Kakusei, seinaru kurogane yo! _

_Shinkuro Shokan! _

_Ten o nori, Doraguniti Naito Geaborugu!_

A large serpentine purple dragon appeared, his body almost completely covered in a white armour plating, only the sides of his chest, his upper arms, his upper legs and his lower jaw were not covered by it. The plate on the head had trident shape, the edges of the side points covered with gold and a green jewel stood in the middle of the forehead between the two eyes. His claws and a diamond shaped spot on his chest armour all were gold. On his back was a small figure, covered in the same white armour, including the pair of wings that sprout from his back, on his shoulders he wore adorned shoulder pieces coloured purple. The figure wielded a long spear which the end shaped as the trident's end. [2000 ATK]  
>"Now, Dragunity Knight Gaebulg, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight! Kyofuyari Issen![3]"<br>The rider of the dragon, pulled his spear back and in a flash it trusted it forward at Gearfried the Iron Knight. It suddenly hit a barrier, a swirling vortex had appeared, protecting Gearfried the Iron Knight.  
>"Fancy trap isn't it, Negate Attack, it stops your attack and ends the battle phase." The opponent smirked at Koushaku. Koushaku shrugged.<br>"I end my turn."

Koushaku – Opponent

200 LP – 1300 LP

4 SPC – 7 SPC

"My turn, draw! Now to get rid of that last bit of Life Points of you. I tribute my Gearfried the Iron Knight to tribute summon Divine Knight Ishzark!" The Iron Knight was replaced by a bigger knight, with a clear white wing motif, all the adornments of his armour were wing shaped, including the handle of his buster sword.  
>"Divine Knight Ishzark, attack Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg! Breakdown Distortion! And by Divine Knights effect, your monster will be removed from play. Not that it matters, this attack will finish it." Divine Knight Ishzark started to charge forward, dragging his sword after him.<br>"Oh it will finish, but not the way you think. Dragunity Knight Gaebulgs effect, by removing a Winged Beast from my graveyard, he gains equal amount of attack as that monster till the end of this turn. I remove Dragunity Angus!" The faint image of Dragunity Angus appeared and was absorbed by the dragon, who let out a bloodlust roar. [4100 ATK]  
>"Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg, counterattack, Kyofuyari Issen!" Once again, the rider moved the spear backwards, at the same time Divine Knight Ishzark jumped up, reading to slash sideways through the dragon and rider. Instead, he get hit in the chest at full force by the spear. For a moment he hang there and then shattered into pixels. The opponent hit display screen of his D-Wheel in frustration as his Life Points hit zero. The D-Wheel started to slow down, Koushaku passed his opponent as he moved out of the Duel Lane into the crew pit.<br>"And that makes five" Koushaku stepped of his D-Wheel and put of his helmet. In an instant Daiichi was jumping up against him, Koushaku patted him on his head. His two teammates were busy with something else, Meguru was reading and Tozaru was looking something on his laptop. Koushaku scrapped his throat. Meguru hardly looked up, but signaled with her hand that she had heard him, normally this meant that she was in the middle of a page and didn't want to look up and lose the line. Tozaru got up and grabbed him by his shoulder.  
>"Great job and since this victory was our fifth, I took the liberty to look up which other teams already have made it, the competition looks interesting, a lot of European teams, Team Unicorn, Team Sherry, Team Ragnarok are the more well known ones, but there are other not so known teams."<br>"Tozaru-kun, leave that for tomorrow. The rest of the day we will rest, tomorrow are the pools announced."  
>Tozaru nodded, turned around and jumped backwards as he almost crashed with Meguru.<br>"Congratulations Kou-kun…"  
>The rest that Meguru wanted to say was lost in the announcement of the MC.<br>"Everybody listen, the preliminaries have ended. All the sixteen teams that will advance on have been selected and the pools will be selected overnight. Tomorrow is a resting day and we will continue after that with the pool matches!"

That night, Japan and the rest of the world, was hit by an earthquake. Regions with earthquakes often considered it number x of that year, on the other hand regions were never earthquakes were felt, the people were desperate to hear from the authorities what happened. Many countries had suffered great damage, the one that took most was the Netherlands, the earthquake was powerful enough to destroy or weaken many of the protective works against the sea, two third of the country was flooded as the sea reclaimed its lost land, many lives were lost.  
>Back in Neo Domino City, a young boy ran through the house. His brown eyes checking every room to see if anyone was hurt, his black hair sticking to his face from the sweat. Finally he arrived at the large mahogany doors of his fathers office. He burst in, his father was standing at the window starring outside.<br>"Chichiue, daijobu?"[4]  
>"Hai. Ja, hitori ni shite kudasai, Hiiryu"[5]<br>The younger boy bowed slightly and closed the doors, leaving Hoshino alone to stare at Neo Domino City. Hoshino's gaze was fixed on the sky, his expression thoughtful.

~~Key Card: Speed World 2~~

Meguru: "Kou-kun, did you feel that earthquake last night?"  
>Koushaku: "Yes, definitely something strange about it and some lunatic is raving in the front of our workshop. "Battle of Charms, Raging Wind!" Just get lost!"<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Call for Aid<br>Synchro Speech Leodrake: Sleeping lion of the forest, protector of the beasts and plants. Stand proudly in battle! Synchro Summon! Roar, Naturia Leodrake!  
>[2] Rampage of Nature<br>Synchro Speech Gae Bulg: When the demonic wolf howls, the hero of Chulainn's lance will appear and pierce the foreboding atmosphere! Divine steel awaken! Synchro Summon! Ride the sky, Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg  
>[3] Tornado Spear Flash<br>[4] Father (lit, honorable father), are you allright?  
>[5] Yes, now please leave, Hiiryu<p>

* * *

><p>Author note: In case you are wondering and paid attention, I am aware that I used both TCG and OCG terminology in this chapter. That has a reason, which might or might not become clearer later on or you might have caught on to it already. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do own the OC's. I like to thank everyone who helped me with making this fic possible.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Battle of Charms

Raging Wind

Key Card: Wynn the Wind Charmer

"**The earthquake that struck last night left the scientific world baffled. The initial reports of it striking only Japan were wrong as information came pouring in and it seems that the entire Earth has been hit with a disaster. With us is Jishin-sama." The blond reporter turned to an elderly man standing next to her. "Jishin-sama, the earthquake that struck the world last night, it's something beyond earthquake specialists as you could have imagined." The elderly man gave a firm nod "Yes, we are rather clueless about what caused it, the most likely explanation is a sudden change in the earth's core, but we have no evidence pointing in that direction."  
>"Thank you, Jishin-sama, Neo Domino City has come through it without suffering catastrophic damage. All the citizens are left now with the question if the WRGP will continue."<strong>

"Kou-kun, did you hear Angela's report?" Tozaru looked over his shoulder at his friend sitting at the table laying down the cards of his deck. "Oi, Kou-kun!" Slightly irritated Koushaku looked up, just as the news bulletin started anew.  
>"Yes, I heared it Tozaru-kun. It is horrible to the rest of the world who do not suffer from earthquakes ever, but we can not do anything . It iss pointless to think about it and depressing. But Angela has an interesting point, Neo Domino has come through the quake rather unscathed, will they continue the WRGP?"<br>"Beats me, I would say it depends on what Sector Security and Hoshino-sama come to on agreement. Probably Hoshino-sama will manage something, he is a businessman and well, the new director seems like a pushover."  
>"I do not know what to think of him, he was the right hand of Godwin before Godwin vanished. He knows how to deal with at the very least some of the things." Suddenly the slamming of a door was heard, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. Nemuru appeared in the room, panting slightly. Koushaku and Tozaru looked both surprised at her, she was not the kind of person to come running without a good reason.<br>"Kou-kun, down the street, there is someone claiming that this is the end of the world or something. A lot of people find him a nuisance but he won't leave, he keeps preaching and Sector Security is to busy with other matters to deal with a harmless lunatic." Koushaku grabbed his cards from the table and sighted as he got up.  
>"Let me guess, you want me to go and do something about it?" Nemuru smiled and shot an angry glare at Tozaru who was opening his mouth to say something.<br>"Thank you Kou-kun. There some people who are gullible enough to believe him, it could cause a panic."  
>"Yeah, yeah, let's go then and point him to me."<p>

Outside, they didn't even need her directions. Despite it being at the end of the street, a crowd had formed around the guy, most of them also quickly leaving but there were some people standing and listening. The group moved into the ground, Koushaku managed to get to the edge of the empty space around the guy with some help of his elbows.  
>"…This is a sign everyone, a world wide earthquake, it announces the end of the world."<br>Koushaku looked at the man, who didn't look like as he had expected. The man was wearing a black robe, the end of his sleeves and robe had a edge that was coloured a dark blue, the bald head almost glimmered in the sun and the piercing brown eyes shot across the crowd until they met Koushaku's. A bright blue crescent moon was tattooed in his neck.  
>"Oi, oji-san, can you keep yourself quiet? We are not interested in an apocalypse predictor at the corner of our street." Some approved muttering rushed from the crowd, others frowned and shook their heads.<br>"Owh, we have a non believer here. Tell me, what do you think it was then?"  
>"I do not know, I do not care and I am certainly not going in discussion with you. Now kindly leave quietly or else I will throw you out of this neighbourhood myself."<br>The man grumbled angrily, seeing that he had no choice to give in, since if he resisted the crowd would aid Koushaku. Then his eye fell on a small deck pocket on Koushaku's belt.  
>"I know a better deal, you duel me. If you win, I will leave and not return here ever, but if you lose I can stay here for the amount of time I desire."<br>Koushaku frowned, it would be easier to just kick him out of here, but he could easily return and since the deal is being made in front of so many eyewitnesses he probably wouldn't dare to break it.  
>"Fine, I will accept it." Koushaku turned to Tozaru and signalled that he needed his Duel Disk, Tozaru nodded and ran back to their place. A few minutes later Tozaru was back and handed it to Koushaku. In the mean time, the robed stranger had activated its own dark blue Duel Disk, the card slots were oddly bend, together forming what resembled a crescent moon.<p>

"Ready, Oji-san?" The man gave a nod.  
>"Duel!"<p>

Koushaku – Old man  
>4000 LP – 4000 LP<p>

"Draw" The man placed the card into his hand and without hesitation he placed two cards in his spell and trap card slots and placed a set monster on the field.  
>"That will be it for my turn."<p>

Koushaku – Old Man  
>4000 LP – 4000 LP<p>

"A set monster? Either he doesn't want me to know what it is or it has a flip effect. Draw" Koushaku picked a card from his hand and the field spell slot shot open.  
>"I activate the field spell, Dragon Canyon." The city around them was replaced by huge cliffs as they stood at the bottom of a canyon, once in a while a dragon shadow could be seen passing over them.<br>"Now, for Dragon Canyon's effect, by discarding a card in my hand, I can activate one of two effects." He put Dragunity Angus into his graveyard slot and a card shot out from his deck who he also placed into his graveyard.  
>"I chose to send a dragon type from my deck to my graveyard. Next, I summon Dragunity Dux." A man wearing a helmet resembling the head of a hawk and a white robe that ended just above his knees. Over it he wore a white chest armour, with the sides silver coloured and black shoulder pieces and a black belt, both adorned with gold, just like around his wrists and shins. On his back their was a pair of wings, similar to the other Dragunity Winged Beasts, this time the outline was coloured black. In his hand he held a short staff with strings of white leather hanging from the tip of it. [1500 ATK]<br>"Now for Dragunity Dux' effect, when he is successfully normal summoned, I can equip a Dragon type Dragunity monster to him. I will equip him with the monster I just send to the graveyard, Dragunity Phalanx." The staff vanished from Dux' hand and was replaced by two short spears, one in each hand.  
>"Now for Phalanx own effect, when he is equipped, I can special summon him to my side of the field." The two spears vanished, Dux' getting his own staff back and a small dark blue dragon appeared on the field. It was covered in a light gold armour that ran from the tip of his tail over his belly and back, just before his neck, the armour on his belly split in two running over his shoulder. It covered the wings only leaving the membrane visible. The armour ended on his head into two small spears sticking out way in front of him.<br>"Now, as all of the other dragons of the Dragunities, Phalanx is a tuner. I tune my level two Dragunity Phalanx to my level four Dragunity Dux." Phalanx changed into two light green rings and Dux passed through them dissolving into four shining stars.

_Aku no okami ga hoeshita toki, kuriin no eiyuu no yari ga awareru to kinjirareu taiki o hikisaite! Kakusei, seinaru hagane yo!  
><em>_Shinkuro Shokan!  
><em>_Ten o nori, Doraguniti Naito Geaborugu!_

The white armour clad knight and dragon appeared on the field, the rider aiming his spear at the set monster.  
>"Gaebulg attack that set monster." The dragon sped forward, its rider holding the spear so it can hit the opponent. Suddenly a trap card shot up on the opponent's side.<br>"Reverse card open, Desert Sunlight. All my monsters are changed to face up Defense Position."

Sunlight broke through the canyon and the set card was replaced by a young girl with green and spiky hair that was worn in a ponytail. A long brown overcoat covered a green shirt and a blue skirt was visible. In her hands she held a silver coloured staff that ended in a green gem. Beside her was a small yellow limbless dragon, his small wings flapping happily. [1500 DEF]  
>Suddenly the gem of the staff started to glow, the spear just stopping several inches away from the young spellcaster, Gaebulg took off and joined the Wynn's side, who looked nervously up at the creature that just joined her side.<p>

"What just happened? Why is my Gaebulg on your side?" Confusion was all over Koushaku's face. The old man started laughing.  
>"That is the power of Wynn the Wind Charmer. Her effect allows me to charm my opponents wind monsters to fight by her side." He grinned wickedly, while Koushaku looked at the remaining cards in his hand.<br>"I end my turn."

Koushaku – Old Man

4000 LP – 4000 LP

"Draw, I think I will keep this turn nice and simple. I summon Petit Dragon in defense." A small yellow limbless dragon appeared on the field, the cute head looking curiously at the familiar from Wynn, who looked exactly the same.[700 DEF]  
>"Now, Wynn moves to attack mode and I attack you directly with her." Wynne stood up and prepared a spell, blasting Koushaku with a powerful wind. [3500 LP]<br>"Now show what this bad boy can do, Dragunity Knight Gaebulg, attack your former master directly." Wynn looked nervously to the dragon next to her as she was not entirely sure if she could command it, then she signalled with her staff that he needed to attack. Without wavering the dragon shot forward, Koushaku got a full hit with the spear of the rider. [1500 LP]  
>"Now to get rid of Gaebulg before you take him back, I send him and Wynn to the graveyard to special summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn from my deck." Both the monsters started to glow, Wynn absorbed the light of Gaebulg, growing older and her familiar grew bigger and got a more ferocious appearance, fur growing on the back and head spiking wildly, the head losing its cute appearance flatting starting to resemble that of a snake. [1850 ATK]<br>"Just one card face down and that is enough. Go ahead." A set card materialized behind Wynn.

Koushaku – Old Man

1500 LP – 4000 LP

"Oh be sure I will, draw! I'll start off by activating Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy that set card of yours." A typhoon appeared from the sky, aiming directly at the set card, that was lying there from the first turn, which suddenly shot up.  
>"Reverse card open, Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi! By releasing my Petit Dragon, I can send one card on the field to the bottom of your deck. Why not make your scenery disappear? Your Dragon Canyon gets send back to the bottom of your deck." A magic circle appeared around the Petit Dragon and next to it Wynn the Wind Charmer appeared, clearly readying a spell. Petit Dragon was absorbed into the magic circle, the field slowly disintegrating as Koushaku's Field Spell slot sprang open and he placed the card on the bottom of his deck.<br>"I'm not done yet. I summon Dragunity Pilum" A small green dragon appeared, it wore a cylindrical light black armour from its hip till where its ears should be. On top of his head was spear. The armour continued on the underside of his tail.  
>"Now for Pilum's effect, whenever he is normal summoned, I can special summon a Dragunity from my hand and equip Pilum to him. Come forth, Dragunity Primus Pilus." A much taller man then the previous dragunities appeared, the helmet had a big red beak pointing forward and the man's mouth and nose were covered by a piece of blue clothing. On his shoulders there were red shoulder pats and on his chest a large golden emblem, the centre diamond shaped and straight wings expanding from the bottom sides, in the centre was a green jewel. Around his waist was a red belt made of fabric, covering the part where in the tight fitting chest clothing went into a more lose robe that stopped above his knees. On his back he wore a large shield, his short totem style wings barely large then the shield. In his hand he wielded a whip, who instantly got replaced by a glove with a long nail attached on the back of it, sticking out over his hand. [2200 ATK]<br>"Now, Primus attack Wynn." The birdman dived forward with the nail coming towards Wynn menacingly. Both her familiar and herself tried to defend her, the serpentine dragon launching an counter attack and Wynn raising her staff in defence. As the attack connected with staff, a sudden gust of wind forced Koushaku to cover his eyes. As he looked, he saw that Wynn was still standing.  
>"A trap to safe that girl with her oversized furry snake."<br>"Precisely, Safe Zone, it makes my monster impossible to destroy, drawback is she won't be able to attack you directly." The man stood there with a smug smile starring at Koushaku.  
>"Don't forget you still take damage to your lifepoints." His opponent grunted a bit at the slight damage he took.[3650 LP]<br>"I take it your done?" With a silent nod Koushaku confirmed it.

Koushaku – Old Man

1500 LP – 3650 LP

"Draw, ah, well, no big things this turn. I set two cards face-down in my Spell and Trap Zone and keep it at that." Two cards appeared set on the field, next to the open Safe Zone and with a grin that almost went from ear to ear, making Koushaku a bit uneasy.

Koushaku – Old Man

1500 LP – 3650 LP

"You make a big error in mocking me like that." Koushaku didn't even bother to announce his draw, instead trying to read anything of his opponent's face. The guy had hardly used any big moves but was giving him a harsh time. Koushaku frowned when he drew his card.  
>"I summon Dragunity Legionnaire to the field." A man appeared onto the field, like all the other human dragunities, he also wore a helmet resembling a bird and a pair of green wings. Clad in a gold trimmed white torso armour with green shoulder pats and trim of fur around his neck. Raising his dukes, Legionnaire took a fighting stance.[1200 ATK]<br>"Now, Legionnaire's effect is similar to Dux', I get to equip a level 3 or lower Dragunity Dragon from my graveyard to him. Phalanx should suffice." Two short spears appeared in Legionnaire's hands.  
>"But he won't stay for long, I send Phalanx to the graveyard for Legionnaire's second effect, I can destroy one face-up monster you control. Say goodbye to your witch." Legionnaire threw both the spears at the opposing monster, one directed at the familiar and one at the girl herself. Just before the spears hit target, they bounced of an invisible barrier. The old man started laughing.<br>"Really, have you paid any attention to what I said? Safe Zone gives my monster protection of any destruction you can throw at it."  
>"Good that this no loss for me. A Synchro Summon was of no use to me now. Now, since Pilum is equipped, he grants Primus the ability to attack directly by halving his attack. Go, Primus." Primus flew towards his opponent, bypassing Wynn and striking him with the nail. The old man grunted as the attack struck him, but the grin did not diminish in the slightest.[2550 LP]<br>"Well done, again you played straight into my hands. Reveal face-down, Damage Gate. It allows me to special summon a monster with attack equal or lower then the damage that I just took. I think this charming young lady would do." A portal appeared on the field, beyond it lied a dark and misty graveyard, through the mist a shadow was moving towards the portal and as it stepped out of the mist onto the field it was Wynn, the Wind Charmer, an instant later her familiar burst out of the mist and the portal closed.  
>"Her again, Legionnaire take care of her." Legionnaire flew forward, reading his arm to launch a blow with his fist at her. Wynn in an attempt to protect herself raised her staff defensively.<br>"You thought I wasn't prepared? I am well prepared. Quick-play Spell Card, Book of Eclipse. All of the monsters on the field are changed to facedown defence position." Suddenly all the monsters on the field were replaced by set cards. Koushaku groaned, not only was his attack stopped but Wynn had been set again.  
>"I set this card and end my turn." Suddenly light burst from the two facedown monsters on Koushaku's side and both Legionnaire and Primus Pilus came up from the card, crouched down and holding their arms crossed.<br>"Ah yeah, Book of Eclipse has a second effect, your monsters flip face-up at the end of the turn and you draw a card for each of them. So that makes two for you." Koushaku drew his two cards, the smug and confident attitude was starting to be unnerving.

Koushaku – Old Man

1500 LP – 2550 LP

"Draw, I think this will do fine. I flip summon both my monsters, join us again, Familiar-Possessed Wynn and Wynn the Wind Charmer. You know Wynn's effect, I'll take control of that big birdman you have over there." Both an older and a young version of the same girl appeared on the field, both raising their staffs, the younger one hesitatingly, the older with more confidence. The young ones staff gem started to glow and Primus Pilus took flight and joined her side of the field.  
>"Now to complete the family, I summon Storming Wynn." A third girl appeared on the field, looking to be in her late teens, with the same colour hair and staff as the two others. Fierce gusts of wind accompanied her, making her simple unaltered clothes from her two other versions flap in the wind. Her familiar was floating on a gust of wind and looked like the Petit Dragon of her younger version, just the colour scheme slightly darker toned.<br>"Now, as you might guess, she also has control over wind creatures but she enables me to summon them from my hand after a small sacrifice. So your birdman will leaving the stage, as by Wynn's effect, I call forth Guardian Eatos!" A magic circle appeared around Dragunity Primus Pilus, who was enveloped by a bright light. From the light a young woman stepped forward, wearing brown leather skirt with various decorative images and a brown leather top. From her back sprouted a pair of white feathered wings and on her head rested the head of a giant white eagle, the inside of the beak easily covering her entire head. [2500 ATK]  
>"Now, we are nearing the conclusion of this duel. Familiar-Possessed Wynn, dispatch of Legionnaire. Sadly due to Book of Eclipse, she has lost her effect to deal piercing damage but she is still strong enough. Raging Storm!" The more wild looking girl raised her staff and pointed it towards Legionnaire in one motion, sending a blast of wind and her familiar to attack. Legionnaire shattered by the blast.<br>"Let's end this, Guardian Eatos attack him directly. Great Spirit Sword!" Guardian Eatos summoned a sword into her hand and slashed it through the air, sending a sonic wave in direction of Koushaku, the blast send up a lot of dust, obscuring the playing field from everyone. The old man smirked and was about to declare himself victor, when the dust started to settle, revealing a shadow of a dragon in the cloud.  
>"That trap card of yours, how did you escape the final blow?" Koushaku smirked as the dust settled completely, revealing that the new monster was Dragunity Knight Gaebulg.<br>"Simple, it was Reanimation Wave, by cutting the damage in half I can special summon a Synchro Monster from my graveyard with a lower level then your Guardian Eatos. Since Gaebulg is only level 6, that was no issue." His Life Point meter had stopped at 250.  
>"I have nothing left to do, go ahead." With a hand wave he confirmed that he finished and it was now Koushaku's turn.<p>

Koushaku – Old Man

250 LP – 2550 LP

"It is your own Book of Eclipse that brings your downfall. First I set two cards into my Spell and Trap Zone. Next I summon Dragunity Aklys." A small red dragon appeared on the field, his body was wrapped in a cylinder formed armour with holes for his arms, legs and head. On his head rested something that resembled a spear point. The small dragon let out a high pitched roar.[1000 ATK]  
>"Aklys is as you might expect a tuner, so, I tune my level two Dragunity Aklys to my level six Dragunity Knight Gaebulg." Aklys dissolved into two light green rings and Gaebulg passed through them dissolving into six bright stars.<p>

_Kamikaze ga kita no ryu o hakobu! Sono ikari o aite de ochirugaii__!_

_Shinkuro Shokan! _

_Korin, Hariken Wingu Doragon!_

A large bipedal dragon descended, with wings that had a wingspan of trice his body length. The light green scales gleamed in the light, the muscles visibly rippling with each movement. The tail ended in a tip which he could open and close like a fan and the sides of his heads had small ruffs which quivered with the wind that was made by the beating of his own wings. [2800 ATK]  
>"Now for Hurricane Wing Dragon's effect, for each spell and trap card on the field he gains 500 Attack, since I have two he gains 1000 Attack points." Hurricane Wing Dragon let out a roar that made the ground tremble as his attack increased more.<br>"Now, end it, Hurricane Wing Dragon destroy Wynn, the Wind Charmer! Tatsumaki Zenmetsu![1]" Hurricane Wing Dragon roared again, pulled his wings back and blasted the forward. Everyone, including Koushaku, covered their eyes. As the violent gusts subsided, the old man had vanished.  
>"Where did he go? He could not have gotten away without anyone noticing." Koushaku looked around, but the crowd was equally as surprised so he wouldn't have moved through it.<br>"Maybe your attack send him flying." Koushaku looked sarcastically at Tozaru, who started laughing and waved his own comment away as a joke. "At least you don't have to deal with a doomsday chanter anymore."  
>"Whatever, lets go back, the pools should be known now." Without another word the trio turned around, the crowd breaking up to let them pass and they returned to their apartment.<p>

"Sir, we confirmed the identity of Seiryu's descendant. His name is Koushaku Ishida, leader of Team Ancestral Dragon. They made it past the preliminaries." A tall man wearing a cloak, concealing his normal robes, was standing at a large mahogany desk, the room was on a high floor in one of the many skyscrapers of Neo Domino and was quiet bright due to the sun sending his rays right into the room.  
>"Good, any other news?" The answer came from the chair turned away from him.<br>"Yes, we have indications who the others might be, our man are preparing for it and well, the one that fought Seiryu has not returned or reported back. It is as if he vanished."  
>"As expected, you know what you must do." With a turn the man went on his way outside, the cloak lifting up a bit, revealing a large executioners' axe.<p>

Key Card: Wynn the Wind Charmer

Hiita: "Cristov, Shirley, lets head out. There some things of the city I want to show you and we are off today so might as well do some sightseeing."  
>Cristov:" Love the idea, but this annoying kid won't leave me alone. <strong>Battle of Charms, Blazing Fire! <strong>Stop following me!"

* * *

><p>Synchro Speech Gaebulg: When the demonic wolf howls, the hero of Chulainn's lance will appear and pierce the foreboding atmosphere! Divine steel awaken! Synchro Summon! Ride the sky, Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg<br>Synchro Speech Hurricane: Holy Wind carrying the dragon of the north! Rain down his rage on my enemy! Synchro Summon! Descend, Hurricane Wing Dragon  
>[1] Cyclone Devastation<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes: The first full duel, hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for the delay. I was on vacation for about a month. Next chapter might take while aswell, in two weeks Uni is starting and there some other things fiction related I want to take care off before I start on the following chapter. Again I apologize for the irregularity.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Battle of Charms, Blazing Fire!

~Key Card: Hiita the Fire Charmer~

"**The earthquake that struck last night left the scientific world baffled. The initial reports of it striking only Japan were wrong as information came pouring in and it seems that the entire Earth has been hit with a disaster. With us is Jishin-sama." The blond reporter turned to an elderly man standing next to her. "Jishin-sama, the earthquake that struck the world last night, it's something beyond earthquake specialists as you could have imagined." The elderly man gave a firm nod "Yes, we are rather clueless about what caused it, the..."**

"Hey, where was that good for?" Hiita turned around so that he could look over the back of his seat at Cristov who was holding the remote and had turned off the screen.  
>"First, neither Shirley and I can speak Japanese outside some basics. Second, we want to check out the town and you need to come along so you can tell us about some things." Hiita sighted and got of the couch with a smile.<br>"I could have expected something like that for today from you two." The three of them left the hotel room and quickly left the hotel on their D-Wheels. Shirley and Cristov followed Hiita, who seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go.

After a while, both Shirley and Cristov had a hard time keeping their eyes on the road as they looked around in Neo-Domino, they stopped at an empty site located in the centre where only rumble remained. Hiita got of his D-Wheel, Shirley and Cristov looked surprised at each other as they took of their helmets. They followed Hiita to the fence surrounding it to keep people away from the machines that were cleaning up the rumble. On the other side they could see some kids playing."Have you two ever heard of psychic duelists?" Shirley and Cristov nodded, Hiita turned around to the fence and looked at the rubble. "This site is where the building of the Arcadia Movement stood, it was completely destroyed a couple of months ago. So many people who had taken refuge here died." Hiita seemed to struggle to get the last words out, Shirley put her hand on his shoulder.  
>"Are you okay?" Hiita shook his head, took a deep breath and straightened himself.<br>"I am okay, but nobody knows what made the building suddenly collapse. Everyone that was near the tower had vanished. Some people claim to have seen a giant black hummingbird and lizard appearing just before it happened of the size of the building itself." Hiita looked up at the sky, then suddenly turned around, his face was a bit down but he forced a smile.  
>"Let's go, this is not a pleasant place to be for anyone of this city." Hiita moved back to his D-Wheel, Shirley and Cristov followed him. Cristov looked over his shoulder, giving a final glance at the site. He noticed that the kids had gone off, but now instead there was a lone teen, who seemed to be starring at them. Cristov shrugged, putting it aside as an impression.<br>"So Hiita, where off next?" Hiita smirked at Cristov's question.  
>"What better place to visit then the duel stadium, plenty of things happened there." The trio sped off, Cristov glancing one final time at where he saw the teen, but the teen was gone.<p>

They drove for a while in direction of the stadium, when both Cristov's and Hiita's D-Wheel screens sprang on and showed Shirley.  
>"Hey, can we head back a bit? I think I saw a place where I can continue to practice Taekwondo." Both guys gave a nod and they all turned around, only driving a few minutes back before they reached a, in comparison, smaller skyscraper. Shirley got off and walked to the door, followed by the two guys.<br>"How are you sure that you can train here?" Cristov looked puzzled at the building, it seemed like an office building to him. A bright smile appeared on Shirley's face as she pointed to a sign that was in the window.  
>"If I am reading this right, it says that there is something like a training ground inside." She looked at Hiita in hope he would give her a better translation, which caused him to laugh.<br>"You are right, Shirley-san. There are training rooms inside, some are for classes it seems but others can also be used for private or solo training. It looks like people are free to come due to the Grand Prix to test out or train for themselves. You are lucky." Again a bright smile played over Shirley's face.  
>"Cristov you should come along with me sometime, you are the only one who can't defend itself." Cristov frowned at this statement, but shrugged.<br>"We will see, we are going to be busy enough. Hiita-kun, would you show us to the stadium?" Hiita nodded and turned around, at that moment the door opened from building. A blond woman walked out and saw the group standing.  
>"Oh hello, are you three looking for the dojo?"<br>"Sort of, I was looking for a place to train and find this one." Shirley observed the woman a bit, she had an elegant build but her muscles showed clearly to have been well trained, she wore tight fitting clothing and a silver crescent moon pendant was visible.  
>"It is a great place, I train here almost every day. By the way, my name is Karen. Maybe we should have a sparring match sometime." Shirley gave a slight bow, realised what she was doing and raised itself blushing a bit.<br>"My name is Shirley, I'd love to." Karen smiled at the Shirley's demeanour.  
>"Well it seems you are getting quiet accustomed. I have to leave now, it was nice meeting you Shirley. See you next time." Karen waved as she walked off, leaving both the guys dumbfounded.<br>"So Cristov, care to reconsider coming along?" A playful smile played over Shirley's face, when a slight blush appeared on Cristov's cheeks. He muttered something about that they should head to the Stadium. A burst of laughter echoed between the tall buildings as Hiita friendly smacked Cristov on his shoulder and pushed him towards his D-Wheel. Still chuckling Hiita took the lead again, directing them to Neo Domino Stadium. Shirley glanced over her shoulder to memorize the place, she noticed a teen bend over, seemingly reading the sign.

"Hiita, what did you want to tell us about this place?" Shirley looked at the empty stands, the Stadium made a bit of depressing impression as it was completely empty.  
>"There is enough to tell, you two probably heard of Satellites Shooting Star, Fudou Yusei, the King of D-Wheels, Jack Atlas, the duel prodigy, Ruka and her twin brother Rua and finally Arcadia's pride, the Black Rose, Izayoi Aki?" Both Cristov and Shirley nodded.<br>"I remember the big commotion about Aki almost destroying the stadium during her duel with Yusei. The whole public had turned against her. And of course, the fact that Yusei had won against Jack in the final match." Hiita nodded at Cristov.  
>"Thanks to a reporter, some information was leaked. Godwin, who was the head of Sector Security and organizer of the Fortune Cup, was from Satellite himself, just like Jack Atlas, followed by an huge commotion, more information of Godwin was exposed yet we still don't know much of him. He was aiming for something with the Fortune Cup, but what that was we do not know. Shortly after the Fortune Cup, the Arcadia Movement Tower was destroyed, by what I said earlier, people claiming to be a giant hummingbird and a giant lizard. They report them to be all black, the humming bird with orange lining on it and the lizard green, this and the reports of strange light shapes in the sky flooded in. As the report that, the leader of the Arcadia Movement had died, but no body was found. Then, this one I saw myself, shapes in the sky above Satellite had appeared, 6 different ones. I do not know after that, some claim to have seen a huge monster in the sea, wadding from Satellite to Neo Domino and that the seventh shape in the sky had appeared where the monster seemed to move towards, finally it had been destroyed by a large crimson serpentine dragon." Cristov was about to say something when Shirley gave him an elbow and shot him a "keep quiet" look.<br>"I know what you are thinking, Cristov-kun, it sounds all like taken from some kind of fantasy story. You do not believe in that kind of things. I do not know what is true, all I can say is that I did saw those lights above Satellite and finally after that time they say that the gruesome beast was destroy, certain people had gone missing, a reporter called Carly Nagisa, the famous top model Misty Lola, Jack Atlas, Fudou Yusei, Izayoi Aki, Ruka, Rex Goodwin and a participant of the Fortune Cup, Bommer." After this reveal it went quiet, both Shirley and Cristov did not know what to say. Cristov still had the look on his face that showed that he did not buy the whole story, yet he had heard of some of those disappearances.  
>"Hey, who is that?" Cristov looked up and saw Hiita starring at someone, who had entered the stadium. As he looked at the teen, Cristov frowned.<br>"Hiita, how big is the chance to encounter someone who you saw at the Arcadia Movement here in the empty stadium?" Hiita looked at Cristov with a weird look.  
>"Very slime, why?" But that instant Cristov had already jumped up and ran down the stairs at the teen. Shirley followed him, Hiita stood their dumbfounded at what was happening.<br>"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" Cristov stopped right in front of what he could see was now a slim build, blond teen. Shirley stopped next to Cristov and starred at the teen aswell.  
>"I saw you at the entrance for the dojo." Cristov shot a glare at the young guy, just as Hiita appeared behind them.<br>"Why are you following us? I saw you at the rubble site, spying us from the other side." The young teen smirked at the angry tone of Cristov, he revealed an oddly bend Duel Disk around his arm and took a fighting stance.  
>"I saw you at the opening yesterday, I want a duel with you. If you win, I will get lost and leave you alone. When I win you need to let me on your team." Cristov frowned, it was a strange deal, but if the kid could beat him it would be a good addition to the team as back-up.<br>" You got a deal."  
>Both of the Duel Disks activated, Cristov's being a plain model, while the teens was revealed that the odd shape caused it to look like a crescent moon while active.<p>

"Duel!" The shout echoed through the empty stadium, as both drew their opening hands.

Cristov – Teen  
>4000 LP – 4000 LP<p>

"I will start things off, draw. I activate Soul of Fire, letting me remove a fire monster from my deck and deal damage to you equal to half its attack, though you get to draw a card." Cristov drew a card as the teen pulled a card out of its deck and revealed it to be Infernal Flame Emperor, whose ghostly image appeared and shot forward clashing his flaming body against Cristov. [2750 LP]  
>"Then I will summon Fox Fire in defence position." A small red fox appeared on the field, it stood on his hind legs and the tip of his tail was white with a flame burning on top of it. It squatted and crossed his front paws. [200 Def]<br>"Last I set this card and end my turn." The card appeared behind Fox Fire as the teen gestured that Cristov could take his turn.

Cristov – Teen  
>2750 LP – 4000 LP<p>

"Draw, I will keep it simple. I summon Priest of Nephthys in defence position." A tanned man appeared, only wearing a simple robe around his waist, which was engraved on one side with a red flame. The man was bald and wore some make-up in style of ancient Egypt, as he crouched down he raised his hands in prayer. [1800 Def]  
>"Then, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards appeared on Cristov's side of the field, which caused the teen to smirk.<br>"No strong enough attack force, I expected more from another fire duelist." Cristov shot a glare at the teen.  
>"Stop babbling and just show me why I should accept you on my team." The teen shrugged.<p>

Cristov – Teen  
>2750 LP – 4000 LP<p>

"Draw, now let's kick things off, I summon Hiita the Fire Charmer." A young girl appeared on the field, wearing a black short skirt and a grey jacket almost reaching to her end of her skirt. Under her jacket she black top, which just covered her chest. Her crimson hair hang in layers, each layer ending in spikes, reaching her shoulders. In her left hand she wielded a staff, with the end of it seemingly being set ablaze with a white orb floating in it. Jumping around her was a young fox, as well with the tip of its tail burning with a small flame. [500 ATK]  
>"Cristov watch out, Charmer's are dangerous if they match up with the attribute's they are duelling." Hiita had a worried look, but Cristov started laughing.<br>"I know about the Charmers, you know my deck Hiita, I will be able to deal with it."  
>"If you two are done, I would like to continue, namely I send both Fox Fire and Hiita to the graveyard to summon Familiar-Possessed Hiita." A slightly elder version of Hiita appeared, her hair had turned more wild and spikier and tied around her left arm there was now a long white ribbon with blue decoration embroidered on the edges of it. The change in her familiar was far more drastic, it had grown in size and the fur had turned spikier, the snout had become pointed, the tongue lolling out of its mouth and the pupils had vanished from the eyes. From the top of the head running down the spine, red fur stood straight up in spikes. [1850 ATK]<br>"Since Hiita was summoned by her own effect, she deals piercing damage now. Go Hiita attack that Priest. Possessed Blaze!" The gem of the staff started to shine brighter, enveloping the familiar with flames, who pounced forward, ready to assault Cristov's monster.  
>"Trap card open, Twin Vortex. It allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field and mine, so I will be destroying my Priest and your Hiita." Two lightning bolts blasted from the opened trap card, one aimed at Cristov's monster and one at his opponent's monster.<br>"Like I would let that happen. Reveal face down, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! I release my Familiar-Possessed and deal damage to you equal to his attack." A magic circle appeared around Hiita and was absorbed into it before the lightning bolt could strike her. The ring blasted energy towards Cristov and his monster was shattered by the lightning bolt simultaneously. Cristov was forced to his knees by the sudden blast, raising back up slightly panting [900 LP]  
>"I can't do anything more." Cristov's graveyard slot started to radiate light and with the burst of light, Priest of Nephthys appears on the field in its defensive stance.<br>"Priest of Nephthys returns to the field in the end phase it was destroyed by a card effect."

Cristov – Teen

900 – 4000

"Now, it's time to pick the pace up a bit. My turn!" Cristov drew his card and without any hesitation he picked a card from his hand and put it on a monster card slot. A young woman appeared, cloaked in tight fitting top that seemed to be made out of straps of gold. Around her ankles and wrists, the same straps of gold were woven around them. A large two piece skirt waved around her legs and from her back seemed to sprout two wings made out of flames. On her heard she wore a Egyptian crown, but from it stood out only the head of a phoenix.  
>"I summon Hand of Nephthys, following immediately with her effect. I tribute her and my Priest and call out Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck. Sacred Calling!" Both Hand of Nephthys and Priest of Nephthys were engulfed into two pillars of flames, who joined together. From it a golden bird appeared, its wings were attached just above the hips, looking more like mechanical wings that of a bird. The front arms ended in small claws, the smooth body growing thinner as it went into the neck. The phoenix her head glared at the opponent with bright eyes and on her head a small flame burned. With each calm flap of her wings, thousands of small cinders were scattered around. [2400 ATK]<br>"Now Sacred Phoenix, attack him directly. Sacred Fire!" The phoenix started flapping her wings, more and more cinders appeared as the air stream turned into a stream of flames. The teen crossed his arms before his face, shielding his eyes from the flames [1600 LP]  
>"I set a card and leave it at that." A set card appeared behind the Sacred Phoenix, Cristov stood there with a confident smirk.<p>

Cristov – Teen

900 – 1600

"Draw! I activate the spell card Bonfire. I can add one level four or lower Fire type from my graveyard to my hand. I think Hiita the Fire Charmer will do nicely." The graveyard slot started to glow and a card shot out from it, the blond revealed it to be Hiita and immediately placed it set on the field.  
>"I set a monster and I set one card as well. Turn End." A set card appeared behind the set monster. In an instant a card opened up on Cristov's side.<br>"Trap card open, Destruct Potion. By destroying a monster I control I gain its attack as Life Points back." The Sacred Phoenix burst into flames, the cinders raining down on Cristov as he started to glow. [3300 LP]  
>"Why would you destroy your own monster, unless it has some kind of effect." Cristov grinned.<br>"You will find out soon enough. My turn!"

Cristov – Teen

3300 LP – 1600 LP

"Draw, now my Sacred Phoenix her effect. When she is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon her during my next Standby Phase and sweep the field clean of all Spell and Trap cards. Return to my side, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" In a burst of flames the Phoenix appeared on the field again, letting out a deafening cry, the flames spreading over the field, shattering Cristov's set card. The card on the opposing field shot up just before it got hit, revealing that it was Threatening Roar.  
>"I figured you had something to stop attacks with, that doesn't matter. First the effect of my set trap, Dormant Volcano. When it is destroyed both of us take 300 damage and as added bonus I get to add a Fire monster from my deck to my hand." Both Life Point gauges dropped as Cristov picked the card that was shot out from his deck.[3000 LP, 1300LP]<br>"Now on to more serious matters. Since Sacred Phoenix was special summoned this turn by her own effect, I can special summon Incarnation of the Phoenix." Cristov slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, a younger looking version of the Sacred Phoenix appeared. Instead of the harsh cry of her counterpart, she let out a melodious note. [1200 ATK]  
>"Next, I summon Follower of Nephthys." Another robbed man appeared, also an Egyptian but was less ordained then the previous man. The robe he wore looked worn out and was darkened by years of wearing, the face lacked any make-up and was shaved bald. In his right hand he wielded a small hoe. [1000 ATK]<br>"Now, Follower of Nephthys happens to be a tuner. So I tune my level four Follower of Nephthys to my level three Incarnation of the Phoenix." Follower of Nephthys dissolved into the four rings and they lined up followed by the small phoenix flying through them and vanishing. Instead three stars appeared, shining brightly,

_Great Bird of the South, drawing a blazing trail along the sky! Burn and be reborn!  
><em>_Synchro Summon!  
><em>_Descend! Noble God Sparrow!_

A vermilion bird descended on to the field, flapping her wings slowly. The bird resembled a crane, landing majestically onto the field, folding her wings against herself. On her head was a small crest, the beak ended sharply and it and the legs looked like they were made from gold. Shaking her plumage, small sparks of fire leaped of her, burning brightly as if they were small stars. [2500 ATK]  
>"Now, since your trap prevents me from attacking, I will go with this. I activate Thunder Crash. I destroy all my monsters that I control and deal 300 damage for each of them to you." Cristov placed the card in his Duel Disk, as soon as it appeared on the field, two lightning bolts appeared, one striking Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, the other one was dodged by Noble God Sparrow and she then instantly vanished aswell.<br>"Noble God Sparrow's effect, when she would be destroyed by a card effect, she sends herself to the graveyard. Now since only one monster of mine was destroyed you take 300 points of damage." A third lightning bolt shot out from the card hitting the blond hard.[1000 LP]  
>"I set one card and end my turn, Noble God Sparrow special summons herself to the field." In a burst of dazzling flames, the phoenix appeared again on the field. A melodious note rang and suddenly her attack increased to 3000.<br>"When Noble God Sparrow is special summoned by her own effect her attack is increased by 500. Better make your turn worthwhile." Cristov looked confident and smirked at his opponent who seemed to only get irritated

Cristov – Teen  
>3000 – 1000<p>

"I'll show you. Draw, I flip summon Hiita the Fire Charmer activating his effect, I can take control of one of your Fire monsters. Noble God Sparrow will do fine!" The staff of Hiita started to glow as soon as she rose up on the field.  
>"As if I wouldn't be prepared, reveal face-down, Self-Bomb. It destroys all the monsters I control, activating Noble God Sparrow's effect, she sends herself." The phoenix vanished from the field again and the light of the staff dimmed.<br>"You are an idiot, you left yourself wide open. I summon Blazing Hiita." An older version of Hiita appeared on the field, she had grown taller and her hair was a bit more flattened, the bangs still being spiky. Her cloths had still the same attire and in her left hand she wielded the same staff she had as her younger self. Around her a older and sleek build fox was jumping around.[500 ATK]  
>"Blazing Hiita's effect, by tributing a Fire monster, I can special summon a Fire monster from my hand. So I give up Hiita the Fire Charmer to summon Hexe Trude." A magic circle appeared under Hiita, who slowly disintegrated into pixels. From the circle rose an you woman clad in a red dress, with the straps covering her chest. Around her waist she wore a golden belt with in the middle a triangular shape with an azure stone set in it and around her wrists she wore golden bracelets. Her black curling hair lay around her face revealing the nice features of her face, which immediately were diminished as she gave an evil smirk. [2600 ATK]<br>"Now let's end this, Hexe Trude attack him directly." Hexe Trude raised her arms to cast a spell but after a moment she seemed to reconsider and stopped. On Cristov's side of the field a faint image of Noble God Sparrow was visible.  
>"Sorry to break it for you, the turn that Noble God Sparrow is send to the graveyard by her own effect, I cannot be attacked directly." The blond scowled, anything he would set for defence would be destroyed by Sacred Phoenix.<br>"Fine, I end." Again, Noble God Sparrow graciously flew onto the field.

Cristov – Teen  
>3000 – 1000<p>

"Draw, now you know what this means, during my Standby Phase, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys comes back to the field." In a burst of flames, Sacred Phoenix appeared again on the field.  
>"Now to end this duel, Noble God Sparrow attack Blazing Hiita, Great Heat of the South!" The sparks around Noble God Sparrow started to glow more brightly, which formed a blaze in thin air, the stream hit Hiita and the blond teen hard. The blond let out a loud scream as his Life Points hit zero. Cristov, Hiita and Shirley all covered their eyes at the bright flames, when they could see clear again, the blond was gone.[0 LP]<br>"Where did he go?" Shirley looked around and walked towards edge of their platform and looked down. She shook her head, seeing nothing.  
>"Cristov-kun, you are sure that you do not have psychic powers? You could have burned up the poor fellow." Cristov frowned at Hiita.<br>"Don't be an idiot, of course not. Besides from what I have heard, don't I need to be pushed mentally to a brink to awaken them at all? This duel was a walk in the park." Hiita frowned a bit at how Cristov talked but then nodded as he understood.  
>"Shall we go back to our hotel? It's time for them to announce our pools." Shirley stood their looking at her watch, both Cristov and Hiita looked up.<br>"What about that guy?" Shirley shrugged at Cristov.  
>"You said that the duel was a walk in the park, so he probably used the moment we got blinded by your last attack to get away, so you couldn't scowl at him that he wouldn't get on the time." Cristov shrugged at this explanation.<br>"Is as good as any, besides it's not that we can file him missing, he didn't even introduce himself properly." Shirley nodded and started to walk back to their D-Wheels parked outside the Neo Domino Stadium.

"Sir, Suzaku has been identified. His name is Cristov Murufasa, team leader of Team Flame Wing. As you said, the one that duelled him has vanished without a trace." The loud female voice rang through the room, the speaker was cloaked in a dark robe with a cap over her head.  
>"Good, just two more left, let us see how they will deal with the rest. You are dismissed." The man behind the desk did not even look up, causing the female to puff out her chest in a form of protest. Then she turned around, removing her cap while she left the room, revealing long blond hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Key card: Hiita the Fire Charmer<p>

* * *

><p>Joey: Guys, news from our parents, they are all okay. Also Will, your dad said something about a business partner.<br>Will: Damn it, that guy never leaves me without sending me out.  
>Joey: Will, your dad's business partners are a bit strange. <strong>Battle of Charms, Raging Waters<strong>! Cards that tell a story, oh brother.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This chapter is a little bit less exciting than the previous one, this due to the nature of Cristov's deck. I hope it was not a too boring read in comparison with the previous one, but some background info is told so I guess it balances out. Creative Credits for Noble God Sparrow goes to he who donated the plot to charity~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Battle of Charms~

Raging Waters

~Key card: Gagagigo~

"**Breaking news, the scientific world is baffled at the phenomena that took place last night. An earthquake that hit all the regions of the United States and the rest of the world at the same time has cause havoc around the world. The death count is estimated to be in the billions. A emergency congress has been called, the United States, European Union, China and Japan are being driven by many countries into giving aid, yet only a few are able to grant that aid. Especially the European Union has taken heavy loses with the destruction of the Netherlands due to the dykes breaking under the force of the earthquake. They are unable to deliver aid to other countries. Both the United States and China are in a state of chaos with many dams threatening to break. Strangely enough reports of tsunamis have not been made. This is the Card News Network and we will keep you up to date on the news of this bizarre global catastrophe."**

"Yes, we are all fine here. It is a good thing that they are so well prepared for possible earthquakes. No, I heard the clerics of the hotel talking with some guests and they said it hasn't felt as a more disastrous earthquake then they had the past years. The tournament is going to be continued, so we will have something to put our minds to. There is nothing wrong for a bit of distraction in such global misery, besides all teams will be more motivated. I haven't heard of any dropouts.  
>It's a relieve to know that you all are safe. Ah yes, Laurence's and Will's their parents are all safe as well, they are talking with them right now. Bye mom, send my regards to pa."<br>With a sight Joey hang up, it was good to hear that his folks were okay. He shot a quick glance at his teammates. Laurence had hung up a while ago, Will seemed to be discussing something with his dad, shot a glance at Joey and rolled his eyes.  
>"Yes dad, I know. I was just questioning your humanity for thinking of business at a time like this. Yeah yeah I know, if I keep saying stuff like that you will disown me. Haha, you are getting criticized by mom, are you not? Oh hey mom. Yes I know dad means it well. Fine, if he went through that much trouble I will pay a visit, today is our resting day anyway. Just send me a message with the address. Yes mom, bye mom." With a deep sight Will put down his phone.<br>"I cannot believe my dad, that bloody fool is even thinking about business at a time like this. I am truly sorry, but he wants me to meet up with some business associate. He went through a lot of trouble to arrange it so he wants me to go there despite, ya know, everything."  
>Will was gesturing a bit wildly, making Laurence burst into laughter. Joey nodded and looked out of their hotel window.<br>"Well, it seems that it's fine to go outside. Where are we heading to?"  
>Will checked his phone, frowning a bit.<br>"Well, it is just two blocks away. I guess we should go now and be done with it."  
>"I have no objections. You, Joey?" Joey nodded in agreement to Laurence.<br>"Anything better than watching CNN all day and continuously hear the same loop of stuff, since they will  
>not broadcast anything of their usual planning. It is just depressing." Will sighted and stood up, gesturing to the others to follow him.<p>

A hour later they arrived at mansion, which Will identified as Professor Bill Smith's residence. Will casually pressed the bell, a small screen popped up revealing the face of a young maid. "This is William Spencer, I am expected to see Mister Smith." The maid nodded and the gates opened.  
>"Say Will, who is this Professor Smith?" Joey stared at the strange looking sculptures around the garden, they all seemed to be starring at the sky, holding their arms up high.<br>"He is a momentum researcher and quiet eccentric, something that seems to come with the job if my other experience with momentum researchers is to go by. He works right now for the organizer of the WRGP and is considered the best in his field." Laurence looked curiously, it seemed that his interest has awakened.  
>As the trio reached the door, it was opened by a young butler. Taken a step to the side to let them enter, he bowed politely.<br>"Sumisu-sama is currently busy, I shall bring you to the parlour and will inform him of your arrival." The young man turned around and guided them through the hall into a room which looked like a common living room, the furniture rather old fashioned.  
>"I shall inform Sumisu-sama that you have arrived, please wait here. I shall send a maid to bring you tea or coffee." With a bow the butler left, Joey and Laurence sit down in the comfortable arm chairs. Will kept pacing around, seemingly anxious.<br>"Joey, have you ever seen Will like that?"  
>"Yeah, he gets all stressed about these meetings. He doesn't like them, but does them to do his dad a favour and well, he realises himself to have connections is quiet usefull." At that moment a light knock rang through the room and the young maid that they had seen on the screen earlier came in pushing a small cart, behind her a young girl in a white dress with a big pink ribbon on her back was following. She starred at the group with her bright brown eyes, whisking away a lock of long black hair. The maid started to pour tea, Joey smiled and waved at the young girl.<br>"So what is your name?" The young girl starred at him, Will was about to respond that she probably couldn't understand him when she answered.  
>"I'm Rose."<br>"Rose, what a beautiful name, it suits such a adorable young girl like you. I am Joey. Are you watching mommy work?" Rose shook her head and a sad expression appeared on her face.  
>"Mommy is away, so I have no one to play with." Joey looked a bit surprised, the answer hadn't been what he expected.<br>"My, what a well mannered girl you are as well. If you want I can play with you." Rose her face brightened, raising her small fists before her chest and nodding happily. "Come come, I got these Duel Monster cards from Mommy, I want to try them out." Joey laughed and looked to Will with an apologetic glance. He just nodded with a smile in response. Rose tugged his hand and tried to pull Joey along, who let himself be led away by the young girl. Just a moment after Joey left, the butler came in, his expression barely changes as he saw that only Laurence and Will. "Follow me please, Sumisu-sama can see you now." He bowed lightly and turned around, leading Laurence and Will to the working room of Smith.

Rose pulled Joey in the garden.  
>"Here none of the servants will compain that we are too noisy." Rose smiled brightly.<br>"Rose, I need to get my Duel Disk..." Rose shook her head and looked to the house, Joey followed her gaze as he was about to finish his sentence and saw that a servant was coming towards them from the house holding two Duel Disks. Joey picked the larger Duel Disk, strapped it on and insert his deck. Rose did the same and they took a stance opposite to each other. "You can start, mister Joey, since you are so kind to play with me." Rose gave an innocent smile, Joey smiled back and drew his opening hand.  
>"Duel!" The sound of their voices echoed through the garden.<p>

Joey – Rose

4000 – 4000

"Draw, I summon Testudo erat Numen in defence position." A broken greek pillar raised from the ground, with a small pink turtle on top of it, who starred up at the sky [DEF 1800].  
>"Oowh, it is so cute. What does it do?" Rose looked at the turtle with a look as if she wanted to hug it.<br>"This little guy prevents both of us special summoning monsters with more than 1800 Attack. Then I'll set two cards and end my turn" Two set cards appeared behind the pillar with the turtle.

Joey – Rose

4000 – 4000

"Here goes, I have some cute monsters of my own as well." Rose looked at the cards in her hand and placed it on the field. A small white and grey bunny appeared wearing a safety helmet with a pair of skiing glasses on it and around his neck a small radio was tied.[ATK 300]  
>"I summon Rescue Rabbit and I will activate his effect. By removing it from play I can special summon two normal monsters with the same name from my deck. I think these will do." The rabbit vanished and in its place two small light green reptilian creatures appeared. On their elbows, knees and shoulders small spikes were present and around their forearms and legs yellow cloths were wrapped around it. Both of them took a battle stance, starring at Joey with their red eyes. [ATK 350]<br>"Aren't these Gigobytes cute?" The tone of this unnerved Joey a bit as he looked at Rose, her eyes were covered by her hair, only showing a sinister smile.  
>"They look so innocent, but that only means they are easier to corrupt. I activate the spell card, Triangle Power. It increases the attack of all my level 1 normal monsters by 2000 at the cost of destroying them at the end of the turn." The two Gigobytes started to grow taller and more muscular, the spikes on their body turned larger and the childlike expressions on their faces changed, their muzzles growing longer and thinner and their teeth turning more vicious looking. Finally their eyes had turned yellow and starred menacingly to Joey. [ATK 2350]<br>"Now Gigobyte, attack Testudo erat Numen." One of the Gigobytes charged forward launching a punch towards the little turtle. A blast of water erupted, blasting the Gigobyte into Rose making her fall over. [3200 LP]  
>"That was my trap, Zeus Breath, it negates your attack and deals 800 damage to you for each Aqua monster I control." Rose got up, patted on her dress a few times as small dust clouds got off it and looked directly at Joey. Joey felt shivers going down his spine as he starred in the eyes that had gone blank, the pupils had seemingly vanished. A smile crawled over Rose her face.<br>"Good thing that I have a second attack, Gigobyte destroy Testudo!" The other launched forward, successfully punching the small turtle and sending it flying. It burst into pixels and the pillar vanished slowly. "Now, I activate the continuous spell card Two-Man Cell Battle, this allows both players to summon during the End Phase a level 4 normal monster. Now, I will move on to the end of the turn, due to Triangle Power my Gigobytes are destroyed." The two reptilian creatures blew into pixels, while Rose placed a card on her Duel Disk, the same grown up reptilian creature that was just destroyed appeared. [ATK 1850]  
>"I summon my Gagagigo, now you can summon a monster, if you can" With a malicious grin she starred at Joey who just shook his head.<p>

Joey – Rose

4000 – 3200

Joey gulped clearly and blinked a few times. "Draw, I do not what happened to you, but that creepy girl trick is not going to work on me. You took me by surprise." Rose her face turned to her innocent smile and immediately shifted to back to her malicious grin.  
>"Fine, if you are going to keep it like that, your choice. I summon Revolver Turtle in defence." A small turtle materialized, it was retreated in his shell, but a small cannon was attached to his back. Two yellow eyes stared at Rose from the opening for the head. [DEF 1200]<br>"Now for Revolver Turtle's effect, by discarding a card I can deal 400 points of damage. So I send this to the grave." Joey put the card in his graveyard slot, the gun on the turtle took aim and shot at Rose. She took a step backwards as she was hit with the bullet, but starred back without her expression changing. [2800 LP]  
>"Finally, I activate the trap, Defender's Mind. With this my monsters can only be in defence position, but their defences are doubled." Revolver turtle glowed lightly [DEF 2400]<br>"Now go ahead, Rose, show me what you can do."

Joey – Rose

4000 – 2800

"Draw, I'm going to keep it simple for you this turn. I set one monster and one card face-down." A face-down monster appeared on the field and a set card right behind Gagagigo.  
>"Now move on to the end of my turn, Two-man Battle Cell activates, but I assume you still can't summon anything and neither can I." Gagagigo shot a glare at the Revolver Turtle, an echo of a chuckle could be heard from the turtle shell.<p>

Joey – Rose

4000 – 2800

"Draw, I summon Skreech in defense." A strange aquamarine creature appeared, with a mouth filled with sharp teeth at the end of a small tube attached to his lower part of his body between his where the legs are attached. It glowed as his defence was doubled by the effect of Defender's Mind. [DEF 800]  
>"Nothing else left, so I end it here."<p>

Joey – Rose

4000 – 2800

"Draw, you don't make your duels really exciting do you? I never had such a slow duel." Joey didn't react to it, Rose smirked as he didn't fall for her taunt.  
>"Well then, I'll speed this up myself. Flip summon, Eria the Water Charmer." A young girl stood up, with long blue hair. She wore a brown vest, that reached to the end of her short skirt, over her dark green shirt. Around her waist she wore a black belt with a large blue plume attached. Accompanying her was a Gigobyte and her weapon was a staff, that had a clear gem in the form of a droplet resting on top. The gem started to shine brightly, Revolver Turtle got up and joined Rose her side, much to Joey's surprise.[ATK 500]<br>"See Joey, they easily leave your side, just like people if you are a little bit different and then they fall into darkness. I give up Eria the Water Charmer and your Revolver turtle, to call out Familiar-Possessed Eria." The two monsters dissolved into one, a teen version of Eria. She still wore the same cloths, with a ribbon bound around her arm. The Gigobyte was replaced by a Gagagigo.[ATK 1850]  
>"Now to gain power you need to risk losing, I activate Monster Gate. I tribute Gagagigo, flip over my top cards till I draw a monster. First card." Rose held up level conversion lab and put it into the graveyard slot.<br>"Second card." The new card was My Body as Shield, Rose frowned a bit as she shoved it into the graveyard slot.  
>"Third card" As soon as she held the card up, a gate appeared on the field. Through it a large bipedal reptile appeared, it slightly resembled Gagagigo, yet its skin colour had grown darker and his body had many parts covered by metal, the underarms seemed to be replaced by robotic arms and hands. Its entire face was covered in metal, his yellow eyes emitted eagerness for destruction. [ATK 2450]<br>"Giga Gagagigo, the corruption of the cute little critter has driven himself to a power hungry fiend. Now Eria, attack that ugly mess of a monster" Eria raised her staff and a blast of water washed away Skreech, suddenly her Gagagigo launched forward punching Joey in his stomach. In surprise he doubled over, gasping for air. [2950 LP]  
>"Eria deals piercing damage when she was special summoned by her effect." Rose smirked at Joey who straightened himself slowly breathing.<br>"That hit a lot harder the expected. Skreech monster effect, I get to send two Water monster to the grave." He grabbed two cards that stuck out from his deck and let them slide into his graveyard slot.  
>"Now, Giga Gagagigo, attack him directly. Dark World Surge!" Giga Gagagigo roared, rushed forward with his fist ready to punch, covered in a dark liquid. As it hit Joey, he fell onto the ground hard, grabbing his shoulder where the punch was delivered. Getting up he groaned, the attacks hit him harder then they normally should. [1500 LP]<br>"I set this and end my turn."

Joey – Rose

1500 LP – 2800 LP

"Draw, now kindly tell me what is going on here? The attacks hit for real, you are not the innocent girl you act like and..." Joey was interrupted by the laugh of Rose, it send shivers down his spine. He looked at his hand, there was very little what he could do. Finally he selected a spell card.  
>"I activate Reasoning, something what seems to be impossible with you. You call a number and I reveal the top cards of my deck till I draw a monster, if its the level you called it it gets send to the grave. But if you are wrong I can special summon it."<br>"Sounds you are trying something, I say level four." Joey revealed his top card, Moray of Greed, placed it in the graveyard and revealed his second card, Catapult Turtle.  
>"Sorry, this is a level five. Catapult Turtle is summoned in defence." The giant turtle with the the launching pad on his back appeared crouched down, immediately glowing by the effect of Defender's Mind [DEF 4000]<br>Joey took a moment to consider his next move, he had only one option to be able to defend himself if she managed to get rid of his Catapult Turtle, which seemed unlikely but he didn't trust the set cards. He wouldn't risk it.  
>"I summon Barrier Turtle in defence." A small turtle appeared, with a soft glow around it as if it had an extra shield protecting itself with. Again Defender's Mind took effect. [DEF 3000] With a nod he signalled the end of his turn.<p>

Joey – Rose

1500 LP – 2800 LP

"So, you want to know what is going on? What if I say that you won't be able to handle it. They say knowledge is power but power does something else, it leads man down a path of darkness, corrupts them, wants them to have more of it. I will not reveal the truth of you, I cannot do that. Not because of your fragile mind, I'd love to break it. But because I have my orders I need to listen to. Now, I reveal my set card, Spirit Barrier." The trap card shot up, leaving Joey with a puzzled look.  
>"It's useless, I know, it is not like you are going to attack me. That is why I am getting rid of it. I activate Magic Planter. By destroying my Spirit Barrier, I draw two cards." The recently activated trap shattered and Rose drew two new cards.<br>"Now I will show someone who has walked down the path of corruption, finally obtained the power it needed but destroyed himself completely. I tribute my Familiar-Possessed Eria and Giga Gagagigo to tribute summon Gogiga Gagagigo." A more gigantic version of the already large Giga Gagagigo replaced the two monsters, the skin tone had taken more of a red tint. [ATK 2950]  
>"Now, I activate this, the equip spell, Stim-Pack, it increases the power of my Gogiga Gagagigo by 700 points, but its body can't take the strain and will lose power and decrease his attack by 200 every of my turns after this. Those who cannot handle it, power will break them. Now, Gogiga Gagagigo, finish of that Barrier Turtle. Corrupted Surge!" The monstrous reptile moved forward, surprisingly agile for its composure, launching it self forward on the small turtle.<br>"I activate Barrier Turtle's effect, once per turn I can negate an attack." The shining barrier around the turtle expanded, blocking the attack from the giant reptile but shattering in the process.  
>"I end my turn. This is almost the end for you."<p>

Joey – Rose

1500 LP – 2800 LP

"We will just see about that." He drew the top card and quickly placed another card in his hand on his Duel Disk.  
>"I activate Salvage, I get to return two Water monsters from my grave to my hand. I will return my two Don Turtles." Two cards ejected from his graveyard.<br>"Yes, those were cards I send to the grave with Skreech. Now I summon Don Turtle, activating its effect and letting me summon as many as I can from my hand." The small turtle with the kanji on his shell appeared, with another appearing next to it.[ATK 1100] Suddenly the trap on Rose her side shot up.  
>"Before you try anything funny with that Catapult Turtle of yours, I send it back to your hand with Compulsory Evacuation Device." A strange machine appeared around Catapult Turtle and shot him out of the field. Joey looked a bit annoyed and selected a new card from his hand.<br>"I activate Double Summon, giving me an additional normal summon, so by tributing my Don Turtle I summon my Catapult Turtle again."One of the smaller Don Turtles was replaced by Catapult Turtle.  
>"Now for Catapult Turtle's effect, by launching my Don Turtle, I can deal half his attack as damage to you. Load and Fire!" The Don Turtle was placed on the launching pad and shot forward, hitting Rose and knocking her off her feet. [2250 LP]<br>"So you are back where you started, you have two monsters that can do nothing, no cards in your hand." Joey started laughing.  
>"Really, good thing I have my graveyard, I activate the effect of Support Turtle. By removing it, I can select a turtle and make it a tuner." Rose face turned grim at this news.<br>"That Support Turtle, you discarded it with Revolver Turtle."  
>"Got that right, now I make Catapult Turtle a tuner. I tune my level five Catapult Turtle to my level four Barrier Turtle." Catapult Turtle dissolved into 5 green rings which Barrier Turtle passed through, vanishing and turning into four stars.<p>

"_Living fortress of the seas, rise and defend.  
><em>_Aim your arms at those who try to disrupt the peace of the oceans.  
><em>_Synchro Summon!  
><em>_Descend, Turtle Fortress – Bastion"_

Behind Joey a gigantic turtle rose up, even Gogiga Gagagigo looked small in comparison. On the black turtle shell several cannons were placed, the head of the turtle swayed slowly in the direction of Rose, barely noticing her or her monster. He glowed with energy as Defender's Mind took effect [DEF 8000]  
>"8000 defence, that is impossible. That is almost impossible to pass over." Joey smirked and started to fish out monsters in his graveyard. Slowly the cannons on Bastions back started to move, taking aim.<br>"Bastion's effect is going to end it right now. By removing aqua or reptiles from my graveyard I get to deal 200 points of damage." Joey held up Barrier Turtle, two Don Turtles, Catapult Turtle, Revolver Turtle and . Rose started to laugh.  
>"Really, you are going to win by dealing me just 1000 points of damage. I think you skipped a few math classes."<br>"Oh you think that, for every monster removed that has Turtle in is name, it deals another 300 points of damage. So that makes a total of 2500, more then enough to whip out the rest of your life points. Now, Bastion, Final Cannon!" All the cannons released fire, Rose vanished in the smoke that surrounded her as her life point counter hit zero. Joey covered his own eyes and once it had all settled, Rose had disappeared. He looked around for a moment and then went inside, looking for one of the maids. Instead he ran into his friends.  
>"Hey Joey, we are all done. How was the duel with Rose? She going to be our reserve?" Will gave him a firm pat on the back. Joey smiled."No, I think she ran off when the duel ended I think. It was a strange thing." Laurence looked to Joey, about to ask what he meant but Joey shook his head."Let's go back, the pools should be announced by now."<p>

"So, you did not went up in smoke by the end of the duel, little girl?" The large man stood next to the Rose, she looked up at him.  
>"Step aside, your damn axe will not do anything. I can turn your guts inside out three times before you even have the chance grab it, I do not have to answer to you." The man stepped aside, Rose continuing on her way, his hood shrouding his expression. Finally reaching her destination she opened the doors and stepped into the dark room.<br>"I assume that we have another confirmation." The voice echoed through the large room.  
>"Yes, Joey Spiller from Team Fortress. He seems like a pushover."<br>"Good, you kept also to your orders and did not reveal anything. Though you have pressed some buttons."  
>"Yes, of course, if he got my message right, he will descend down that path." A laugh echoed through the room.<br>"A fallen hero, how novel. If someone can do it, it is you. Now go. Wait for your instructions." Rose turned around and left the room.

~Key card: Gagagigo~

* * *

><p>Marie: Nicole, what are you up to now?<br>Nicole: Nothing, this guy came out of nowhere claiming he needed to speak to you.  
>Marie: A random stranger and you don't suspect anything? <strong>Battle of the Elements Avalanching Earth<strong>! This is ridiclous.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So finally here, I hadn't forgotten about it. Uni life has been really busy and I used writing to relax a bit from the studying. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the duel not being the best. Once again, I do not own any credits for the Turtle cards. An anonymous contributer. yes its the same guy who designed Noble God Sparrow and Hurricane Wing Dragon and actually takes credit for the whole plot idea.<p> 


End file.
